A Thorned Rose
by eirinatakebana
Summary: New Chapter is up. Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a little OOC, maybe?**

After spending his entire day working with Pascal about biology questions, Serge was happy to get back to his bedroom. He blew on his hands to warm them a bit. This end of February was still cold and gloomy, but to students' genuine joy, the sky had lighted a bit and offered from time to time a blue color above their heads. Serge could be counted among the happiest ones for this spring return and had observed a few days ago the roses buds blossoming in the gardens.

Lacomblade had become an interesting field where he had found people with different personalities. Of course; there were some bullying guys who couldn't help but choose someone new to tease every week. Serge, thanks to his friends who really appreciated him, had been saved from their tortures plans. But all in all, they were all quite friendly. Rosemarine was, furthermore, more and more praising for his works.

However, something was haunting him like an old unhappy spirit. This thing made him think and dream too much, sometimes he failed to listen to his friends because of that.

The bedroom door opened as he made his way into the dorm.

It was empty.

A strange coldness birthed from this silence, though the wind was playing with the trees branches.

A sensation of both relief and loneliness followed then. Serge remained still. He tried to erase this feeling.

He exhaled a long sigh as he decided to step in the direction of his bed. Pulling his jacket off, he let it fall on his mattress then the boy laid his books down on his desk. He lit his lamp.

" I better keep working instead of thinking about him. That will occupy my mind."

He sat down on his chair and begun reading his lessons.

The time passed quickly and soon the teen had his eyes tired, and he feeling quite drowsy.

He then stood up to get changed.

All at once, a cry escaped his lips as the door opened a second time. A ghostly pale face stuck into the bedroom, then a entire slim body, with dirty clothes that had been ripped off at certain parts.

Gilbert looked like a ghost.

" Gil...Gilbert..." Serge couldn't help his stutter.

The blond and ethereal boy ignored him, his face bare of any expression. He was staring into the void, his eyes fixed on something invisible in front of him. One could say he didn't seem to hear the other person. He closed the door, the action making a weird sound that was the one of doors in very old houses. The brown-haired boy didn't know what to do. A part of him, his caring and generous personality, was pushing him to warm the boy up with a blanket and ask for a doctor. But the other part, aware of Gilbert's wild behaviour, prevented him from doing so. He could be reserved sometimes.

Wordlessly, Gilbert made a step forward...then stumbled.

_What did he do again today?_

When the boy tried to walk again, he failed. He miserably fell on the wooden ground, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

" Gilbert!!"

Serge hurried to help to pull him on his feet, but a harsh slap on his shoulder made him back up.

" Don't touch me!" a husky yet feminine voice retorted. " I don't want anyone to touch me!"

" B-But look at yourself...You're...you're hurt...?"

Dark eyes saw blood leaving the line between his closed lips. Someone had used violence on him, obviously. Had Gilbert provoked someone once again? Or did he really enjoy being beaten and badly treated? His lovers considered him a doll they could do anything they wanted with. What a poor way of life.

Gilbert stayed on the floor, panting. This was with extreme efforts that he managed to rise to his feet , still with flickering moves. He looked totally unstable. Despite the warning he'd got, Serge couldn't turn a blind eye on him. He was feeling heartbroken to see such beautiful a man becoming a wreck of himself. The golden-haired student stole a peek at him, and this time, he nearly shouted.

" I don't want your pity!! Keep it for yourself!"

" G-Gilbert...It's not pity...I only care about you..."

" And what can you do for me! You mister classy boy! Return to your piano and keep being a model for all of us! I'm sure the teachers will write on your notebooks how kind and studious you are!"

His sarcasm stung at Serge who frowned.

" I...I just want to help you...I don't do this out of pity or selfishness. I don't do it just because it's good...B-But I really want to help you if only you..."

" Bullshit!"

A pillow hit Serge's face hard. The latter gasped, his arm instinctively lifted to protect him.

" Already, you get the attention of Augu, then you are trying to patronize me! I hate that! So don't you dare approach me! I will not tolerate any other than myself! Can you hear me?"

_He's howling as if I did something wrong..._

His green eyes had been bulged, his cheeks flushed, and his heartbeat had quickened as if he was in a cars race. Once again, Serge wondered...why Gilbert was always rejecting any form of real affection or kindness. Was he so used to people infuriating and despising him that he could not accept any other kind of interest in him? Had he never had any happy moment in his life?

Serge and Gilbert stared into each other's eyes, a silent confrontation taking place between them. The maroon haired teen inspired a gulp of air then exhaled. If this was what the other longed for, well, he wasn't going to refuse that wish.

He turned around, his gaze slightly getting cold and distant. He decided to keep reading, eventually.

Had he ever kept his eyes on the emerald eyed boy, Serge would have seen the glint of sadness and hurt Gilbert was truly feeling. The indifference and coldness Serge was quite able to show could really sadden him.

His clothes were then taken off, as usually. He slid under his blanket, seeking for the warmth he soon found. At this hour, he would already be sleeping and dreaming. But right now, he just couldn't.

Tired, angry, sad, empty of his tears, Gilbert desired rest more than everything. Only...Serge's attitude was disturbing him. He was still not used to his 'indifference', knowing how nice and generous the dark-eyed teen was with others. To be honest with himself, since the pianist was occupying the same bedroom, the blond had grown to enjoy his presence and soft voice,and also strong personality. He hated Serge for this change of heart, but he also found a strange comfort with him. He admitted it to himself.

He hurt him now that Serge showed no attention and care. He was acting as if he was alone in the room. He looked over his shoulder, and then soundlessly turned on his side to watch him better. Serge was still reading and writing, his back facing the blond. He apparently was not feeling preoccupied by the boy who had just pushed him away. Serge was really the most intriguing guy he'd met lately.

He looked more sincere than anyone else in the school.

Fear overcame Gilbert as he tempted with a weak voice to call the other young man.

"...Serge..."

The latter had heard.

And he didn't know if he should respond to the feeble call. His body was already shaking from his hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It belongs to Keiko Takemiya.**

**A/U: I am thinking about a happy ending for this fic. I've barely seen this with other stories. The end of the canon story still hurts a lot DX. Some spoilers.**

Serge didn't look back. This was his final decision. His fingers turned the page he had been currently reading. He was feeling guilty, truth be told, but as much as he liked Gilbert, there was no way he could always forgive his behaviour. He cared for him, he wanted to get to know him better. But every time, he tried to do so, Gilbert pushed him away. As far as he was concerned, Serge could see the real fear in the green eyes as if the blond refused any affection. But at the same time, there was like amusement when Gilbert proudly rejected him or others.

He needed all his strength to ignore the weak voice repeating his name two times more...

" Serge..."

He thanked his book for keeping him from turning around and facing the blond.

"...Serge...please..."

_Please..._

Serge had always responded to this word. Was Gilbert playing with him again or was he really desperate as he sounded it? While his heartbeat hastened and his breath became slightly uneven, the brown haired boy closed his book in a slow gesture and prepared himself to whirl around.

When his courage made him do so, a gasp escaped his lips.

" Gilbert!"

The green -eyed creature was in his arms in a matter of a second.

Naked, cold and sobbing.

Again.

Right away shivers ran Serge's spine down. He felt his body shaking and reacting weirdly to Gilbert's close one.

"...G-Gilbert..."

" Serge...it-it's so cold...I'm cold...And I can't sleep..."

Serge was about to say ' what do you want me to do?' in reply. But his compassion was overcoming him. Even though the beautiful blond had already been like this one night, and then had teased him in the morning, touching his arm with cold water, the brown-haired teen couldn't remain insensitive. He slowly, very slowly rested his hands on Gilbert's sides. He felt the ribs under his fingers. Had the promiscuous boy lost weight? He seemed so.

As soon as their skins met each one, Gilbert's hug tightened, his heartbeat thumping hard into his chest, in sync with Serge's.

" Please...Sleep with me..."

"...You won't do anything, right?"

" I promise...just...Stay with me."

The pleas and the despair in his voice sounded sincere and not controlled by mischief. And this was what appealed Serge. But the memory of the golden haired boy martyring and harassing him stung him a lot. How could he forget the way Gilbert had treated him in front of older boys in a weird room where lust was impregnating every centimeter? He could still feel the violent whip on his body, the hatred and wrath in the green eyes, the way how Gilbert seemed to appreciate breaking his skin...From what he knew- and remembered, the emerald -eyed teen couldn't stand people getting in his way. He passed classes thanks to the works his lovers did in his place. And even though many despised and brought him down, Gilbert got everything he wanted. He was spoiled. How could he change and become someone better if no one dared to be firm and just with him without having sex with him?

Inspiring longly, Serge exhaled a long breath. His decision was taken.

He gently pushed Gilbert away.

" Wear some shirt or something. It's still cold."

He turned around without giving him a glance and rummaged through his belongings inside his drawers. He pulled out a long white garment and handed it to Gilbert. The blond was stunned. He stood there, naked and taken aback, his eyes locked on the dark ones. His mind overwhelmed by some kind of regrets, Serge didn't want to give it up easily though.

As Gilbert remained silent and motionless, Serge wordlessly put the shirt down on the blond's bed then headed towards his desk. With a sharp movement of his hand, he switched the light off.

Gilbert could hear then steps. Then someone ready to lie down on bed.

Right away, the blond understood everything and the hurt was so vivid, so burning, that tears slid down his face. He nearly jumped onto Serge and circled his arms around his waist.

" Wait! Please! Serge, please!"

" G..."

" Sleep with me! I don't want to be alone in my bed!"

Evening his difficult breath as if he had just run quickly, the black eyed boy nodded slowly. Had Gilbert put his hand on his chest, he would have felt his heart hammering.

" Just wear something." he didn't want to sound harsh. " I gi-give you my shirt."

" Will you then accept me in your bed?"

" I will. I promise too."

Deciding he would believe in his words, Gilbert moved back then fetched the nightgown-looking-alike shirt. Through the dark, Serge couldn't see the pale hands trembling. His intent ears listened to the noise of someone pulling some clothes on. He gasped when he felt Gilbert's body overlying his, forcing Serge to lie down on the bed straight away. The blond rested his hands on the other's shoulders, settling himself upon the paralyzed body. The brown-haired boy felt his body sent ablaze when Gilbert's hips rolled on his.

" Gilbert! You said you wouldn't do anything!"

The pale skinned boy didn't answer but his moves ceased. He eventually laid down on Serge's body, like the first time they had had a sleep together.

" You're so warm, Serge."

Time was necessary to let his heart calm down and take back a more leisure beating. As minutes passed, and that nothing wrong happened, Serge relaxed himself like a baby bird finding back his nest. The heat emanating from Gilbert's body crossed through his skin and his shirt to invade his. The soft snoring of the blond sounded like a song. He fell asleep a few minutes after Gilbert did and this was probably one of the best nights he'd spent.

**Oo0oO**

The next morning, he found no one else at his wakening. No blond hair, no wide green eyes, no smooth and pale skin. The room would be feeling empty and sad if there was no sunlight illuminating the floor and the walls and the ceiling.

Serge looked around.

" Gilbert!"

He felt pretty stupid to call him as obviously the blond wasn't behind his door to appear like a magician. The tiny clock- a gift from his aunt- rang as if it was screaming its death cry. Serge immediately shocked on the sound, having completely forgotten to set the wakening hour the night before. He shut it, pushing down on the button and then raised up from the bed.

" Could it be possible that Gilbert set it for me? Then it would mean he's thinking of me!" a happy smile made its way on his face, giving him back all his usual cheerfulness. But another memory came back in mind. The same situation had happened a few weeks ago and when he'd asked Gilbert about it, the fair haired boy answered with all the sarcasm the others found it so typical of him: " I forgot to break the clock."

Serge shook his head, his smile remaining on his face all the same like a thank to his counterpart.

" Well, some toiletries and then I'll go to the class!" Really, February was a good month.

**Oo0oO**

A/U: There will be more 'actions' maybe in the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. Language. I cut a part, the real version is on my LJ.**

" You'd thrown a big tantrum, yesterday." Blough said as he harshly gripped some roses and blew them on Gilbert's face with his breath. The blond sent him a dark look, he sitting on stairs inside the green house. The letter he'd got from Augu still hurt him much. He couldn't help but wondered who was keeping him away from the green-eyed boy. For several months, Auguste Beau had often talked about the necessity to get married to someone. With his social status, he could hope for a lot answers from young women. The rumors run and spread like pollen in wind. Everybody spoke about Mademoiselle Louise Mavilna as the most objectionable choice. She was a young Parisian whose beauty made men hit on her. She inherited from her grandfather so that her wealth made her one of the richest women of the country.

Gilbert didn't know her but he already hated that woman, he called her a 'home wrecker'. He'd tried to collect information from Rosemarine but it was no news that they hated each other. The long-haired teacher enjoyed using his whip, specially with Gilbert.

" You've got fifteen minutes today, not more." he said.

" Only fifteen! Stop kidding me, you wh ore! You said I would make up for the missing occasion yesterday!" Blough bellowed, his eyes dark and furious. Then he could see the small smirk on the blond's face. " You're laughing at me, aren't you? However you do know how I punished arrogant people like you."

" I don't want to stay longer with you! Now take what is here or wait again for tomorrow!" Gilbert almost snapped up.

" Oh, really?"

Blough headed towards the younger man, with heavy steps that resonated in the green house like successive thunders. Gilbert kept his eyes on him, slightly frowning...

Outside the wind kept snarling.

.........................

After three hours of class in Lacomblade, the boys could relax and take advantage of this rare blue sky on February. Pascal looked up, grinning, before turning his gaze to his friend.

" Won't you share with us in the gardens?"

Pascal, each of his hands full with books, asked Serge.

Serge smiled at him.

" Mr Revers is going to show us the new vegetables of the season, isn't he?"

" Yes, most of the students will go there. In fact, those brats are fighting to make some bouquets with the most beautiful flowers they can find. You do remember the school is organizing a 'party' for the girls from the Fleur-Dorée high school. They're so excited about this event!"

Serge couldn't help but chuckle.

" Well...some of them are 'engaged' to some of these girls."

" Mh...couldn't blame these kids, they're always surrounded by boys. A bit of feminine presence won't kill..." his lips twisted again into a smirk. " And I didn't tell you my sister Patricia has been a student of this school since the beginning of the week!"

The news made Serge's brown eyes widen.

" Patricia? So she will come here next week, won't she?" he couldn't hide his joy. She wasn't the pest he used to know when he'd spent his holidays to his friend's. Now she was a beautiful and smart lady. All the guys hit on her.

" Yes, she will!" Pascal said in triumph. " And this time, she hopes you dance with her."

" Serge!"

they whirled around to watch Karl getting out of the school and heading towards them.

" The music teacher is calling you to ask you a favor. From what I know, he wants you to play for the party."

" Alright. I'm going to see him! I will join you later!"

He waved his hand to his two friends before leaving them. He didn't want to boast himself or whatever, but when people asked him that kind of requests, he felt deeply and truly honored.

The piano was his life.

........................

The interview with the music teacher had been totally pleasant and successful. Not only he would play twice but in addition, he was going to meet important people from the Conservatory. Like Auguste Beau had assured him, during his first meeting with him at a diner ( and ended up quite badly with Gilbert.), his skin color wouldn't cause any problem.

He took the path leading straight to the gardens and the voices of his schoolmates already reached his ears. Nothing could withdraw him from his daydreaming state as for weeks, good news had been raining over his dark curls.

Serge, while turning on his left, tripped over something and had to grip low branches of a nearby tree not to fall.

" Phew! I could have broken my head!"

He lifted his foot to see that he had walked on a damped book.

_Les Misérables_, from Victor Hugo...The simple view of this literary masterpiece astounded him. He could swear he had already seen this example somewhere.

The noise of someone breaking branches tore him away of his thoughts and he turned around.

The beautiful blond Serge thought he wouldn't see before the night was standing just a few feet away from him, his mesmerizing green eyes peering at him with mischief. In his pale hands, Gilbert was holding branches and was enjoying himself twisting them. His lips were curved in a strange smirk.

" Gilbert, what are you doing here?" Seriously, did it happen to him sometimes to stop wandering like a ghost?

" Those..." he showed the branches again. " are from an evergreen tree. The resistance of its bark is so great that you have to insist to break them in thousand of pieces and make them look miserable and wretched on the..." his fingers parted and the wood fell from his hands " ... dirty ground."

_I swear, sometimes, as much as the words sound melodious and pretty from his mouth...he speaks weird..._

He blushed bright when Gilbert gave another smile full of not-innocent intentions. He strode like an ethereal and evanescent angel as he walked into Serge's direction.

_What is he going to do this time!_

The hazel eyed boy found himself cornered between a trunk and a fragile blond whose beauty was taking his breath away. And despite the humidity odor lingering on his clothes, Gilbert smelled really good. _It's Sion Nolé...His perfume...._

" Are you an evergreen tree, Serge?" he asked suavely, his lips hovering over his ear. Serge felt a strange heat pooling in his lower regions. " Are your branches sturdy enough to resist my hands?"

" W-what are you talking about?" he was feeling attracted to this other teen, who wouldn't? But unlike many others here, Serge had been able to push him away. Oh, how difficult it was for him to avert his eyes when green ones stared at him with desire...

" Gilbert...Stop it, please! I'm not playing this game with you!"

" You liar. Every time I see your body reacting to mine, I know I'm winning over you. I can see your fingers trembling because you want to touch me...Don't you think of me in class after I gave you a kiss?" Gilbert was having fun teasing him, guessing that somewhat he was Serge's secret weakness.

No, Serge stubbornly refused to fall in his trap once again. Even when these pale digits stroked his cheeks.

" Why are you not studying with all of us? I know you're reading a lot but are books your only way to learn and instruct yourself?"

" ...Men teach me the real things of life...Maybe I should initiate you, virgin boy..."

Serge couldn't take more of it. No matter what he said or did, Gilbert was a deaf mute he could never have a serious talk with. All their conversations focused on things he didn't want to know right away. He grabbed the frail hands to pull them from his face.

" I have friends to see. So if you want to come with me, let's go now. Or if you prefer walking away, so that's it, I won't hold you back."

His slight harsh tone astonished Gilbert who stared into the dark eyes with embarrassment and hesitation. Once again, Serge was a mystery. The two boys didn't know it, but their heartbeat had hastened at the same time. Gilbert, with passing time, was admitting himself Serge was probably not the kind of boys who tried to patronize him like he had thought at the beginning. But now, under this tree, humiliation was eating at him, he hated the severe and scornful tone that Serge had taken to speak.

He suddenly looked over Serge's shoulder and before the young brown haired man could understand what was happening, Gilbert hugged him, locking his arms tightly around his neck, and he pressed his lips against Serge's.

" Gilb...!!"

It was a real, hard and breathtaking kiss. Wrong, but absolutely delicious.

He didn't know what to do because he felt his resistance leaving him.

" What are you doing, Mister Batour, Mister Cocteau?!"

A man's voice came to ruin their moment. Gilbert let go of Serge's lips and the latter turned around to see who had spoken aloud. His face immediately paled. This was the priest of the school church.

The man was glaring at them, taken aback by the vision of the two sinners. Disgust could be read on his eyes before pity replaced it.

" My poor children..."

Serge had his breathing quickening, shame overwhelmed him.

He looked back at Gilbert who was smirking, and unlike him, seemed shameless.

**TBC**

**Eirina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. Took me so long to publish it DX**

**I edited the chapter.**

The punishment had fallen on them as fast as an eagle kills its prey. The priest, still under the shock to have seen the respected Serge with the strange boy in weird circumstances, had decided to hear their confessions.

Both boys had to tell what had taken place between them earlier near the gardens. On one hand, Serge claimed his innocence, begging the old man to believe him. He'd clung with tooth and nail to his version, but with elegance and delicateness, he refused to put the blame on Gilbert. On the other hand, Gilbert remained stubbornly quiet and silent, his eyes staring at the blue ink of the desk.

At the end, the priest gathered the two boys in front of his table, the two of them seated in small chairs. Serge was frowning, his worry was showing, while Gilbert had a smirk on his face until the church man sat down.

" I have to tell you...I'm utterly disappointed in both of you. I don't want to see you like this again, nor do I want to punish you harshly. But for the moment, I'll punish you. All week long, you will clean the church. The young girls of Fleur-Dorée will be glad to learn that you'll have put all your effort to present them a splendid school."

Gilbert frowned right away, his reluctance to act like a domestic visible on his face. As for Serge, he complied without protest. The priest turned around, opened an old and used wardrobe to fetch cloth, big soaps, brooms and feathers to dust off the seats.

He faced the two boys and said:

" And you begin now. Hurry up."

They grabbed the cleaning tools and exited the office with slow steps. The priest indicated them the places to clean until they understood they had to wash all the room. Then he left them as he had an errand to run.

" I won't do anything like this." Serge heard Gilbert said in a stifle. He turned around and saw anger contorting the blond's face.

" Gilbert...Cleaning and looking after the house of God shouldn't be felt like a task but like a pleasure, a rightful duty..."

" Mph!" the green eyed boy dropped the cloth and the broom he was holding, them hitting the ground as they fell, and then ran away.

" GILBERT!"

Once again, the beautiful boy was leaving him alone. A long sigh escaped his lips.

_If he doesn't want to help me, fine for him. I will not run like this..._

.............

At night, Gilbert slid under his covers, dozing off softly. He looked at the watch on his desk. The feeble moonlight helped him to see ten in the night. A slight frown made its way upon his face.

He hadn't seen any sign from Serge for hours. He didn't want to think he could have spent all his day locked up in the church, cleaning and punished by his own fault. A feeling of guilt stirred to life inside his heart but, with a quick shake of his head, he dismissed it. He raked his blond mane with his fingers before sleep called him.

In his dreams, Serge's and Augu's faces mingled and parted like strange fighting waves...

and soon, two nights later, he realized he couldn't get rid of Serge from his mind so easily. Everything led to him, unceasingly...

..............

" You're doing a great work here." stated sister Anne to Serge who responded with a grateful smile. Since the beginning of the punishment, the wise but strong boy had been helping the church and cleaning most of things in his way. The priest had also promised him he would show him their secret garden. He'd been angry at Gilbert for his dismissal but then, he'd thought the boy should try all alone to come back.

That day, Serge was washing up, the silver spoons and forks shining like moons. He was not however in the kitchen, but in the prayer room, where dust started again to cover the seats and windows glasses. He was sitting in front of the altar, two buckets of water with soaps and cloth serving him too.

He looked up, shyly, at the cross above him. The contorted face of the Christ reminded him of all the pains the Human beings felt and caused. It reminded him of the hypocrisy floating among the students who, for most of them, had desires and caprices they revealed quite loudly and openly. Gilbert wasn't the only homosexual boy here.

The sound of the heavy wooden doors opening caught his attention, and snapped him out of his thoughts. Serge turned around.

His shock was great when he saw Gilbert, wearing proper clothes, his face clean and not harmed and his skin showing no wounds, its flawlessness kept intact; entering and searching for something with his wide green eyes.

Their gazes encountered and both of them caught sight of fear, hesitation and shyness animating their eyes. Gilbert was the first to frown but then he moved forward.

It was a motion so beautiful that Serge could barely believe he was a simple Human. The way his hips were swinging as he walked, the way he curled a blond bang behind his ear, the way his lips parted when he wanted to sigh.

He looked like a creature from heaven. Had he been wearing a halo and wings, Serge would've thought he was watching an angel.

" What are you doing, staring at me? Were these spoons and forks and plates not supposed to be clean before the end of the day?" The golden haired boy asked, a bit harshly, fetching one knife and damping it in one of the bucket to wash it.

" Uh? Oh!..."

He was about to speak but then, his brain seemed to figure out what took place. Gilbert, without any warning, was helping him. It seemed so. Serge lowered his head as he continued his task. He said nothing in reply. It was just the tiny but sincere smile on his face that spoke for him.

_I hope Gilbert isn't playing with me...or planning something twisted..._

Silently, as if words were not necessary to aid each one, the two teens were cleaning and washing up, and this with no one perturbing this peaceful moment between their souls.

XXXXXXX

It was like this during all week long. The boys rarely talked. Serge did watch him, did chance a peek at the blond but he often hesitated before telling him something. As usual, what seemed to be his signature, Gilbert seemed cold and distant the first days. He refused to utter more than he wanted, and, it was difficult to have a true conversation with him. Inside the church, he behaved well, keeping his lewd gazes and words for himself. At night, things kind of changed. He used his foxy attitude to appeal Serge and get him into his bed or get himself under the brown haired boy's blankets.

XXXXXXXXX

" Gilbert..."

they were lighting candles inside the church, thus giving an eerie but beautiful illumination. The blond lifted his gaze up towards Serge. The latter felt immediately blushing under the intensity of the green eyes. He turned his head on the side just to look away. He lit another long white candle.

" Um...Your uncle, Auguste Beau...is coming at the party, isn't he?"

He chanced a glance at the pale shinned boy. His hands were shaking.

" Why do you ask me this question?"

_I do because he has personally sent a letter to me, saying he wanted to see me play the piano. Were you aware of his next arrival?_

Serge hid his thoughts and answered:

" Just asking. Sorry for my indiscretion."

he refused to face Gilbert and yet, he could feel his emerald green eyes grazing his body, his visage as though he was guessing that he was concealing his secret.

_...I didn't know he would come at the party...Why did he not tell me anything? Or does Rosemarine have a letter belonging to me? Knowing his personality, this idiot is able to hide me this!_

His mind found many more worse curses to describe the long haired man.

_I don't know what Augu is planning to do, once there...Serge surely knows something about it._

He looked at him again. The-pretty-brown haired teen was swiping dust off of the altar. A strange feeling of peace invaded him as he watched him. Had he grown to love Serge's presence? He stole another peek of curiosity at the pianist, with a frown before lighting another candle.

A few minutes later, Serge looked at Gilbert, a smile spread on his face as he asked:

" Are we getting out to eat some strawberries? The gardener has saved some for us, as he is growing them in the greenhouse. He wanted to thank us for our help, he said the other day."

Gilbert let go of his cloth, tossing it on a nearby chair and nodded slowly. He followed Serge outside; he two of them heading for the greenhouse.

XXXXXXXXX

The day drew to its end, the sun coloring the sky with an orange hue.

Two boys were still sitting on the stairs inside the ' glass home' as they called the greenhouse. Next to them, there was a basket filled with strawberries. They picked them up with greed and slipped them between their stained lips.

" He kept for us the best!" Serge exclaimed with delight.

An amused smirk crossed Gilbert's face. He glanced at his own strawberry, holding it with two fingers.

" I know a game" he stated a few seconds later.

" Really?" Serge cocked an eyebrow, both curious and distrusting. What kind of game was it?

" Huh, huh..." he softly hummed, moving closer to the dark eyed teen. Serge felt his cheek heat up all of a sudden. Gilbert was staring at him, his eyes caressing.

" It's about feeding each other..."

" Oh...that looks...uh, simple..."

" In fact, I hold the strawberry with my lips then I give it to you and we mustn't use our hands."

" J-just our l-lips?" his cheeks were surely turning red.

" Yes, just them." he was internally enjoying himself, as he witnessed Serge's bafflement. His embarrass was written all over his face. So charming... " What? You aren't courageous enough?"

" It's not that..." He still didn't feel at ease with such a situation, even though, because of Gilbert, he had already been in.

" Let's try together." Gilbert blocked the small fruit between his plump lips before moving his head closer to his. Serge's heartbeat had hastened almost instantly. His eyes drifted from the green eyes to the pink mouth. He gulped down. He did want it.

And they'd already kissed.

Slowly, wordlessly, Serge leaned forward and his own lips caught the held strawberry. He made it disappear inside his mouth before chewing and swallowing it. A satisfied smile, full with mischief, made its way on Gilbert's face. He adored to see the other boy shivering. He started again with other strawberries but thinking about his aim, he had to so something.

Gilbert pressed his lips on Serge's and he knew then, Serge wouldn't back away, nor would he react positively if he didn't insist. The kiss was absolutely enchanting. Soft, slow, tasty...

Tentatively, Serge reached out, with a shaking hand, to caress the blond mane. He slid his fingers through the numerous golden curls.

Gilbert was blown away by this boy he had brought down so many times.

While diving in a sea of delicate pleasure, both boys didn't see someone else watching them. The man, outside, near the greenhouse door, had a hard look, and his lips were pressed in a hateful line. Blough gave them a last gaze, then, whirled around and walked away. He swore he would make pay both boys.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. The chapter was supposed to be longer but I cut it in two parts so here's the first one. **

Gilbert took a few steps forward to grab Serge's tie. The brown eyed boy yelped and flushed when their hips encountered and had to look aside. Gilbert's smirk embarrassed him.

" Not wanting my help?"

" No, it's not that! I-I just..." he stuttered and felt stupid to do so.

" Why this blush on your face?" he asked then and Serge could swear there was a low chuckle in his voice.

" I'm not blushing, Gilbert!" he tried to regain his calm and a composed demeanor. His straightened his shoulders, then gulped a long sip of breath. Then he looked straight into the green eyes. They were smiling with mischief. " I'm a bit nervous, that is all."

" And why?" Gilbert pretended to be oblivious. " I didn't know my presence only could make the most popular boy of the school flinch, like this" he raised his right hand to Serge's forehead, crossed his thumb with his index finger, then that finger pushed on the thumb. A loud 'whack' resonated in the room.

" Ouch!! Gilbert! Don't do that, it hurts!" he turned a deeper red, then glared at the amused blond. Who grabbed his cr otch firmly.

" Once again, why do you BLUSH? We did worse than that, remember?" he said, massaging the other's boy private parts. Serge immediately backed away, covering these with with his hands. The red on his cheeks was the color of blood. Gilbert thought he could compete with the roses blossoming in the greenhouse.

" Gilbert! Stop it! We-we did nothing of that! A-and we'll never do! I don't want you to touch me, like this, again!"

Spoiled fun.

" I said I was nervous because I will play the piano in front of many people, in a few hours!"

" I thought you were...used to that."

" To what?"

" To play before many people. Why so shy, right now?"

" I'm always a bit stressed out in that kind of moment..."

Then, Serge turned to his wardrobe and opened it. He looked at his own reflection into the small mirror hanging to one of the doors. Yes, he looked good enough. Though, he admitted impatience and pang didn't make a healthy mix within him. If he didn't control his nervousness, he was going to throw up. And this, it wasn't good at all.

Gilbert didn't loose a sight of it. He was embarrassed when he wanted to help someone. He never helped anyone. This was just so...And however, Serge was so...

" Imagine what we were doing in the greenhouse, it will cease this stupid nervousness of yours." he stated snobby, then headed for the door, noting with complete delight that the tan skinned boy was flushing again. " See you later, _Monsieur le Pianiste_!" he blew a kiss from the tips of his fingers...

..........

The huge dining-room was used as the ballroom. There were flowers everywhere – on tables, above the windows, along the banisters- so that their petals perfumed the entire place. The young boys were quite happy to be and talk with girls, for once, in the school. The ladies from Fleur-Dorée looked as if they were in a tight Miss Pageant Competition , their gowns, hats and gloves were merely elegant and wonderful. Some of these clothes seemed very expensive, as if they had saved money all year to acquire them.

" Have you seen the boy, over there?" asked a girl to another one.

" His name is, I think, Gilbert Cocteau." answered the second.

" The nephew of Auguste Beau! Wow, he's so pretty! Like a doll!"

" Yes, it's true, but don't trust this beautiful face. From what the others say, he's a...har lot." added quite frankly and darkly a third girl.

" Really?!"

Gilbert, willingly, held a distance with the others. He stood rooted to the floor, near a gigantic window. Keeping gracefully in hand his glass filled with juice, he looked outside. Night was falling.

He found the party to be both curious and boring. He'd never been interested in girls, truth be told. He'd never shared a bed with one. So, this was with mild amusement that the blond attended this ball, watching his comrades flirting with the opposite s ex.

Suddenly, Pascal and Serge caught his attention. They were among the crowd. A small smile made its way upon his face. Pascal drew Serge up alongside, the two stumbling the stairs up. Gilbert's green eyes followed their way,and then, grew larger.

Pascal introduced his friend to a pretty young lady. She had a curtain of blond hair on her forehead, and bright blue eyes. She looked as delicate as a porcelain doll and her clothes made her very elegant and seductive. The way she walked and gently smiled at everyone made her stand out among the numerous girls. Gilbert wasn't sure to know what this feeling was. But it was as if someone had pinched his heart with malice.

When he saw Serge kiss the girl's hand, all his former thoughts-the ones about the party, his comrades, the girls- were washed away. His hand was trembling around the glass.

_No! Serge should look at me only! _

His breathing was labored.

_...Why? _

_Why does it hurt so much? He shouldn't mean anything to me! Or...is he playing with my feelings like Augu does? _

Anger overwhelmed him. Yes, this was what Serge was doing! He didn't behave better than anyone else...And however, he should know that no one could act this way towards him! Gilbert would never allow anyone to use him and then throttle like he didn't matter!

He slanted his eyes, like a snake ready to bite his prey, as Serge and the girl descended the stairs to dance together, under the mesmerized eyes of everyone...

TBC

Eirina


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. Violence. A bit of language.**

Sitting on an elegant armchair, Auguste Beau savored the music, so did everyone else. This young Serge was a genius, a pure musician. He was creating his own poetry. After having played _La Lettre à Elise_ from Beethoven, he was now delighting his audience with a composition from Chopin.

" Rare are the teenagers able to play the piano this wonderfully," whispered one of the teachers to another adult.

Gilbert was half hidden behind a long red curtain, near the doors, protected by the shadows from the eyes of so many people. He looked calm, just a little nervous. However, his inside was messed up. He felt crazy and on the edge to scream. Jealousy. Jealousy. The feeling was hammering painfully. He was jealous...of the blond girl Serge had danced with and to who he was, now, offering genuine smiles. He was jealous ...of the chestnut haired woman that was seated next to Auguste. She was beautiful, seemed quite nice and likable. But Gilbert just wanted to rip her eyes out. His fists tightened around the red curtain.

Serge touched a last key, and the music was over. Everyone rose to their feet and clasped their hands, loudly. His friends were proud of him, and Patricia was watching him with eyes full of love.

" _Magnifique_! _Magnifique_!" Auguste exclaimed. The music teacher was observing, with interest, the connection between the two artists. Auguste took a few steps closer to shake Serge's hand. The brown haired boy had blushed.

" Thank you, M. Beau."

" You're welcome! You offered us a show that could be given to Gods only, thank you for such a privilege."

A bit embarrassed but sincerely touched, Serge shook his head.

" Oh, feel proud of you, M. Batour. I just wanted to say, you have to study in the Conservatory of Paris! I have to bring you there!"

The dark eyes of the young pianist lit up straight away. The others cheered up for him.

Gilbert felt the nausea invading his body. His heart was heavy like a rock. Never had Auguste looked at him with such soft eyes. And how...how could he touch Serge's hand so warmly? This was just too much! He bit his lips when Auguste said again:

" I'd like to take you to Paris with me, during the April Holidays, if, of course, you have nothing to do?"

" Oh! Th-that would be a pleasure for me!"

But the worst was to come.

" I want to give you all the chances to meet important people from the music business, you deserve this, M. Batour! And also...I have not found the pianist that could play for my marriage yet."

The blond thought his world was collapsing to his feet. His eyes widened. At the mention of a marriage, everyone, in the room, gasped and had their eyes bulge out. Auguste smiled again, stretching out his hand to the chestnut haired woman. She nodded graciously and accepted the hand as she stood up.

" Ladies and gentleman, let me present you my fiancé, Louise Malvina. She's therefore my wife-to-be. We'll soon get married, maybe...in the next month."

After the surprise, the people applauded, once again, and the girls had their eyes shining when Auguste Beau, the famous poet, caressed the lady's hand with a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" I HATE YOU, AUGUSTE!! I HATE YOU! WHY!"

Gilbert was running through the forest. He didn't mind the long branches that scratched his cheeks and his clothes, ripping them wildly. He tripped and fell on the moss, blinded with tears. The sobs shook his frail body.

" Why do you have to be so cruel with me? What have I done to you!!"

The pain felt so strong that he was ready to tear his hair off.

He knew it! He knew it! The moment of peace and joy he shared with Serge couldn't last. Everything had to turn out like a nightmare. Everything had been a nightmare from the beginning. What had he hoped for? Why had he thought, just for a second, that happiness could be given to him, too?

Anger overwhelmed him when he thought the two persons he dared to give his trust had just betrayed him.

More than ever, under this dark sky, surrounded by the cold night, Gilbert looked like a fallen angel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" That was splendid, Serge!" said Pascal as he locked an arm around his shoulders. " Everyone liked what you played! You have great taste!"

" Ah-ah, thank you, Pascal! It was one of the most entertaining evenings I've spent! I hope it won't be the last, even though it was also tiring!"

" Duh! You need to rest! It's night now-" the spectacled boy yawned loudly. " See you tomorrow! Thanks for being this nice with my sister!"

" You're welcome, she was lovely and adorable." he felt his face heat up. They made their way through the corridor as each of them reached their bedrooms. All the other boys did the same, the excitation almost fading away.

" Uh, Pascal...Have you seen Gilbert?"

" No...His uncle is in the town, perhaps is he sleeping at his hotel, like always."

" Yes...Probably." Pascal noticed his disappointment but said nothing about it. " Good night."

" Good night."

Serge opened his door and closed it once he was inside his bedroom. Gilbert's bed was clean and and the blanket smooth. Not a single wrinkle. Yes, he hadn't been there. Where had he gone?

He unfastened his red necktie, the necktie that Gilbert had so carefully arranged around his neck, and put it down on his mattress. While he walked to the window, he took off his jacket and fumbled with his shirt buttons. The night was almost frightening with such a darkness. Something melancholic was floating here and there like a wandering ghost. The leaves moved with the wind. It made the so cheerful Serge sad and pensive.

_I can't stop thinking of him. I'm worried. He didn't even greet his uncle in front of us. _

A long sigh escaped his lips. He slipped on his nightshirt once he had finished to peel off his clothes from his body.

Serge was about to draw the curtains together when a white silhouette caught his attention. Right away, he stuck his forehead against the window glass to have a better look and his eyes snapped open completely.

" Gilbert!" He was there, in the garden! Opening the window, Serge bent and called him:

" Gilbert!Gilbert! What are you doing here! Come on! It's cold out there!"

The golden haired boy lifted his empty gaze to him. It nearly scared Serge who backed away a little. What had he done with his shoes? His feet were bare. And his jacket? He was now wearing his shirt and his trousers only. Motionless, the green eyes boy didn't answer but stared at him.

Serge took in a deep breath.

" Listen to me, Gilbert. I'm coming down and you stay here, please."

He quickly slipped on his peignoir and descended the stairs.

When he was out, he found himself relieved to see Gilbert still there. He run to him.

" Gilbert!" taking his peignoir off, the dark eyes boy covered the blond's shoulders with. " It's not good to stay outside this late, you're going to be sick!"

" Leave me." His voice was deep as if someone else was speaking, not him.

" What?"

" Just leave me alone!"

" Gil...What..."

" You were happy to dance with her."

Serge looked at him with surprise while Gilbert glared daggers at him, like a nervous kitten.

" And you were also happy to steal my Augu from me! Weren't you?!"

" I don't get it. W-what do you mean?" He felt afraid of the sudden venom in the blond's voice.

" All night long, M. Batour is the center of attention! Everyone has their eyes on him! Even the great Auguste Beau couldn't resist his charm!" he emphasized by parting his arm from the side of his body in a swift movement. " And M. Batour is going to take advantage of it without thinking of the consequences!"

He jumped on Serge who gasped and fell on his back, having Gilbert straddling his waist. The pale boy grabbed his neck with firm hands.

" How I hate you now! How I hate you for hurting me this way! For stealing from me! For using me when a certain girl isn't there! You ba stard!"

" G-Gilbert! S-stop it! What the hell are you talking about!!"

" Memory hole, you silly ba stard? Maybe this will help you a little bit!" he said, grabbing a nearby stone. Opening his eyes widely, Serge caught the blond's wrist in time and pushed the boy backward. He was barely on his feet that Gilbert was already gripping his hair and tried to punch him. This time, Serge lost his patience and kicked him on the thigh. It scared him to see, once again, how sturdy the frail looking blond actually was. Gilbert didn't feel discouraged or frightened by the blow he'd just got, his fist encountered Serge's jaw. The brunet crumbled back, an awful pain biting his skin. But, unnerved and upset, he avoided, quite skillfully Gilbert's next fist hit and grabbed his arm. Holding it firmly, his knee moved back to forth and crashed into Gilbert's stomach.

The green eyed boy bent down, gasping, his two hands touching the sore belly. He fell on his knees, as irresistible tears trickled down his pale face.

His breathing quite labored, Serge looked at the trembling body. His own fists were shaking. His nervousness was eating at him, he also felt blood sliding down his lip and chin.

" Gilbert...Now...We're going to calm down and try to talk heart-to-heart without you attacking me and insulting with no reason!" he was having a hard time keeping his voice low at the end of his sentence. " What's going on? What have I done, this time? Tell me!"

The golden haired boy was still silent, breathing loudly though. He kept his arms folded on his stomach.

" I was extremely worried about you, I wanted you to come back in the dorm! For once, can you try to do something as simple as this? I-I don't want to judge you! But is it so difficult not to get excited for petty things?! Let's go, now! I want you to get up and follow me!"

He took hold of the blond's arm, to pull him upward. Oddly enough, the pale boy didn't push him away. Once Gilbert was raised to his feet, he passed his arm around his neck and placed his across his back, resting his hand on Gilbert's waist.

" Good, now let's walk back to the bedroom."

Serge knew he'd somewhat hurt the blond's pride but the latter was also distressed and he felt ready to help him out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" Alright. Drink it slowly."

Serge watched as Gilbert was swallowing a hot tea, avidly. He had given him a long white shirt that the jade eyed boy was wearing now. Carefully, he tucked the blankets up the boy's hips. The room was still chill. Then, he fetched his chair and placed it next to the bed. He sat down and stared at the blond, with a determined look.

" So...now, tell me what made you so angry at me. Why were you so furious?"

Gilbert graciously wiped the last drop of tea off his lips before letting the cup roll down the bed until it slid and landed, noisily, onto the floor. He then gazed at Serge with an insolent smirk.

_What a b itch. He's testing my patience. But I won't loose my grip._

He crossed his arms over his chest.

" What, Gilbert, do you expect me to pick it up? Sorry to disappoint you but it will remain here until you pick up by yourself."

Even though the smirk remained, the pale fingers fidgeted nervously with the cover.

" Why were you furious?"

" I _was_? Because you think it's not ' I _am_'?"

Serge flinched, upon hearing the coldness of this voice.

" Alright. You're still angry at me. But can I know why? Because seriously, I don't get it."

" It's easy for you to forget and try something new." the blond answered after a short silence. Despite his will of looking strong and careless, his voice was shaky.

Serge furrowed his eyebrows, almost leaning closer as though he hadn't heard well.

"...I..."

_After tasting my lips, you idiot, you're doing like the others! Getting a girl, ignoring me, and patronizing me. It was a big mistake from me to try to get to know you better, Serge. I don't know if I can forgive you that._

" What did you talk about with Augu?"

" Augu?" oh, Auguste Beau! " He...he just congratulated me and said me how much he appreciated to listen to me playing the piano. And he'd like me to go to Paris with him, for the Easter period."

It was almost too much to take for Gilbert but he wanted to listen to him until the end. " I...I don't know if I'll accept. He wants you to go with him, too."

The last words warmed the blond's heart as much as they hurt him, like a poison rushing through his veins. He wanted to see the poet so badly, but at the same time it was just a way for Augu to humiliate him, again, showing his new interest and partner ...that creature, the beautiful Louisa. He was just so proud to have found the perfect fiancée, at last. Before she came into his life, there'd been absolutely nothing, _no one_, worth his attention. Why did it hurt so much?

" He thinks I'm going to accept that?"

" He said you wouldn't refuse because you were unable to." Serge repeated, pensive, the man's words. They felt like a stab ripping Gilbert's chest. Never had words been this painful and cruel. Not only Augu was taking pleasure in playing with his feelings, but he also knew how much he felt dependent to him. Tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

" He also...Gilbert..."

Serge felt a wave of worry washing over him. He moved closer to the blond who had dropped his gaze. When he caught sight of tears falling down and staining the white blanket, Serge grabbed his shoulders right away.

" Hey, Gilbert! What..."

He was suddenly engulfed into a tight embrace. Gilbert had wrapped his arms around him. He was sobbing.

" Gilbert..." the shock of this new situation slowly faded away, and pity overwhelmed him. Serge lifted his arms to lock them around the thin body. He knew that , unfortunately, it wasn't enough to comfort the crying boy.

TBC

Eirina


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It belongs to Keiko Takemiya.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC**

My big thanks to Enmy, Inanoy and MadzSan...Your comments were lovely and helpful. Thank you a lot!

**Oo0oO**

With sad eyes, Serge watched as Gilbert erased the remainders of tears on his cheeks, with a long white tissue. He was clad in very elegant clothes, not really different from the ones he was wearing himself in fact. But Gilbert's grace just made the look better. He eyed Serge with coldness.

The dark haired boy averted his eyes and felt his face heat up. Somehow, when the blond was sad...he looked so much more mysterious and beautiful. Though, this time, he wanted the blond to be pretty with happiness written on his face. He wanted him to smile, to see the world with shining eyes...

" Are you ready, Gilbert? The cart will soon arrive for us."

" Yes."

It was obvious he wasn't very optimist to the idea of spending one whole week with his uncle **and** his fiancée. To see the man he considered the most important in his life, cherishing another one than him just made his heart bleed. It throbbed painfully inside his tight ribcage.

He startled, slightly, when Serge stretched out a hand for him. Hesitantly, Gilbert grabbed it. He didn't react, nor did he answer the gentle smile the brunet gave him, though. They walked out the door, not finding necessary to check up their belongings and their bedroom. A few servants had, in the morning; taken their bags to place them in the cart. The month of April started well: despite the cool temperature, the sky was blue and rarely covered with clouds. Moreover, people listened to the chirping birds as they would listen to some wonderful music.

Something gloomy made clench Serge's heart as though someone had squeezed it to take the blood out of it. He was sure happy to have a trip but...Would everything go well? Would he not be the stone in their shoes? He shook his head while descending the last stairs.

The carriage was vast and sober. Brown and simple. Serge felt reassured at that: he didn't quite appreciate displays of wealth and richness, even though he was accompanying someone as famous and respected as Auguste Beau.

" Messieurs, please, take your seats inside the car." the coachman said them with an exquisite tone. Opening one of the doors, he invited them to do as he'd said. Serge started going up the front step but Gilbert's motionlessness caught his attention. Turning around to look at him and ask him what was wrong, he was surprised to see the reluctance written on the blond's features.

" Gilbert? What's going on?"

_The...it is empty_.

" Where's Auguste?"

At the moment, an elegant and graceful couple appeared in sight, arm under arm. Gilbert's racing heart felt so hurtful that his breath began to get labored. His previous dull green eyes were lit up, suddenly, by a vivid flame as he laid them on Auguste. The poet and his fiancée were coming from the garden that Rosemarine had shown them again. They were there to take the boys with them.

" _Bonjour_!" They greeted the two boys. Serge politely kissed the woman's hand but when she held it to Gilbert, the blond took a step back like a distrusting animal. His look became cold and dark. A bit scared and taken aback, Louisa let out a soft sound of fear.

" Gilbert! Will you please behave?" came the sharp voice of Augu. His eyebrows were knitted together angrily. " she's my fiancée, and therefore, your future aunt. I'd like you not to bring dishonor to our family."

The words sounded like a condemnation. They felt more burning them flames. Knowing that his body was now quivering, the blond clutched at his own trousers, gritting his teeth tightly. He looked daggers at Augu. His lips were curving upwards into a very strange but cruel smile. Gilbert would recognize that smile among a thousand. The one of Augu's little victories. He had to get the chance to speak with him in private. That meant to let his pride aside...just for a while. The blond swallowed the hard lump that was blocked inside his throat then a little smile made its way across his face.

" Of course...Will you...please...forgive my attitude, Louisa? I promise to be better with you..." _when hell freezes. _He added, quite angrily. The beautiful lady nodded, with a grin, and accepted his kiss.

_It's going to be a long row to hoe..._

O0oOo0O

Serge was unable to draw a smile on Gilbert's face. Sitting next to a window, Gilbert was looking out, his expression blank and lifeless. He hadn't eaten the small cake that Louisa had given. It was rotting on a plate lying on the seat opposite. Flies were already turning around it. The tan skinned boy looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to do to make the atmosphere cheerful and less silent.

" Gilbert..."

After a few seconds, he understood that the blond hadn't heard him nor did he seem to want to pay him attention. Bored, Serge looked away and his mind focused on the landscape. The flowers had blossomed abundantly, the grass was green and high, the trees were bending down with their heavy leaves and flowers. Soon, some fruits would grow...

_It could be a perfect place to settle on and have a lunch all together. The lawn here seems soft enough. And there's no people around. It reminds me so much of the school during the beautiful days. Otherwise the picture of Lacombrade I keep in mind is the tall trees losing their leaves and the autumn time that surrounds us, with the soft chime of the church bell..._

The carriage stopped in its track, which surprised Serge and pulled Gilbert out of his 'slumber'. Serge's head popped out the window.

" Is there something wrong?" he asked with a worried voice as he saw Auguste and his fiancée getting out of their own carriage. They'd traveled in another vehicle, and it could explain the blond's dark mood. The poet used a soft voice and a smile to answer him:

" It's past midday. We're going to have a lunch,here, as the next inn or hotel is still two hours from here."

A large smile made its way upon the brown haired boy's face. Gilbert frowned but remained silent. They exited their carriage and joined the couple on the lawn. While the tan skinned boy trotted quite joyfully over the two others, Gilbert slowly reached them. The two coachmen had unfolded a large sheet not to get the lady's dress dirty and put the food down on it.

The meal was complete: bread, meat, fish, fruits and pastries were displayed before their eyes. Everyone served themselves and started eating. Gilbert looked sideway at Serge, he was talking cheerfully with Louisa. The scene hurt him, he closed his eyes for a few seconds. This was...this was just like a betrayal. And Augu...the latter was paying attention to the woman and Serge only.

" What do you think of me and Louisa, Serge? Aren't we the most elegant couple in Paris?" he said, stroking the woman's hand. Like creepers, her fingers interlaced Augu's. Gilbert felt his hands shaking.

" S-surely!" Serge replied and he felt embarrassed to be asked this question.

" He's so sweet and lovely. We really have to present him to our musician friends! They'll be so glad to meet him!"

Serge blushed harder and gulped down a sip of his drink. Augu's lips curved upwards:

" Of course, I won't forget to do this, my dear." he added as he took her hand and kissed it.

" I'm going to walk a little." said Gilbert, abruptly. He put down his plate carelessly, the meat and the bread sliding from it. He stood up quickly and turned around without saying anything else.

" Gilbert!" Serge called him out. His good mood darkened like clouds covered a blue sky. He stared at the boy who was treading away towards the forest.

" Don't worry for him. He's throwing a big tantrum. I wish he wasn't so capricious..."

" But..."

" Don't pay attention to that. Just enjoy this meal and think about you only, today. I know what living with him is. It's one of the most difficult experiences that one can go through in one's life. He must have made you live a hell during all these months in the school."

Serge sighed. He wanted to agree with Augu to the full extent but he felt, deep inside, he couldn't. Gilbert, the so difficult and mysterious blond, only a capricious boy? He shook his head inwardly. No...He was suffering and there must be a reason to this.

" I'm sorry, M. Beau but I have to check him...I'll be back in a few moments!"

Raising to his feet, he took the way Gilbert had chosen in direction of the forest.

" I hope Gilbert is alright...They must be true friends." Louisa said with a smile. " This is making you happy, isn't it, Augu?"

The poet's eyes were riveted to the place the boys must be now. He nodded, with a smirk.

_Not so much, my dear..._

.....

" Gilbert, Gilbert! Where are you? Please, if you hear me, don't go further!"

he was going to call him again when he caught sight of golden hair spilled on the moss.

" Gilbert...Are you here?"

the pale teen looked up at him. Lying on the ground, it was as though he'd fallen asleep. The green eyes watched as Serge knelt beside him then caressed his shoulder with his hand. He shivered, straight away.

" Are you feeling fine? Have you broken your leg?"

So much worry and kindness in these brown eyes...they were so...true...Serge was honest...And always so helpful...But at the same time, it was he who made him so jealous...who used to patronize him at the beginning... Serge, so popular, thought his confidence was enough to change him. How wrong he was...the work would be harder than he'd believed.

" Sleep with me."

The brown eyes widened and his face took a livid colour. Even his hand, lying on his shoulder begun quivering.

" Sleep with me...Serge..."

A pale arm locked itself around his neck and then their lips were pressed gently, though Serge sensed Gilbert's despair. A few tears rolled down the snow colored cheeks.

TBC

Eirina


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property.**

**WARNING: Lime. OOC.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers!! ^_^**

" Sleep with me..." he whispered again.

Serge was flabbergasted. This was the last thing he had been expecting. This wasn't the first time Gilbert asked this kind of things, of course, but it didn't mean he was used to it. Scared like a threatened kitten, the dark haired boy took a step back. He couldn't accept to do it. He didn't yearn for him, he didn't want Gilbert this way, he wasn't going to do something against what he'd learned from his childhood. Loving a boy this way couldn't be possible or acceptable.

There must be another way to heal Gilbert's inner wounds. But truth be told...These lips were intoxicating. They were gently moving like caresses. Unwillingly, Serge's hands came to rest on the blond's frail hips. Either to push him away or squeeze him against his torso, he didn't know himself. There was a fog in his mind that kept him from thinking clearly.

Gilbert was tender with his touch. He pushed down Serge on the moss and settled upon him, thrusting his tongue further in his mouth. The brown haired boy felt so dizzy that he stopped listening to the alarm in his mind. His hands roamed the blond's sides. Never leaving Serge's lips, Gilbert lifted a little bit his torso and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he fumbled with the other male's buttons and lowered his torso back until their chests met. Serge moaned at the skin contact.

He had never known that such a sweet sensation could exist. Could it be that...he actually prefered boys to girls? But it wasn't some random boy, it was Gilbert...the most promiscuous boy of the school...the one who slept with other students to have his work done, who assaulted him several times and who played with people's feelings...

This time, he tried with one hand to stop the blond's kiss and caresses, but his effort was weak.

" Gilbert...No, wait..."

His attempt collapsed miserably like a house cards when the beautiful young man slid his own hand inside his pants and begun slow circular motions. Serge's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his swollen lips. Any attention to back away from the pale male faded away...

" Gilbert...no...not now...never..."

" But it feels too good, doesn't it?"

Gilbert murmured, his mouth close to his ear: " you can't pull away from this, can you, Serge? Once you taste it, you can never let go of it...You'll always need it...that's life, Serge..."

" But..."

" Shh...calm down. Let's finish it together and then..." _and then..._

Serge lost his senses, Gilbert's voice had the softness of a spell...It was as if he was betwiching his soul. But he couldn't let it happen. It was wrong...but Gilbert's kiss was good...

" Gilbert! Serge! Where are you!"

the baritone voice broke the magic and Serge tore his lips away from Gilbert. Identifying Auguste's voice, Serge felt a sudden fear take the best of him. He gripped Gilbert's shoulders and gently pushed him away.

" Let's go, now! We-we have a long trip to make!" he closed his shirt and rose to his feet. He looked down at Gilbert. The boy was as silent as a grave, though he had complied to his orders. When he was dressed properly, with no visible chest skin anymore, he accepted to grab the hand that Serge was holding out for him. Serge sucked in a deep breath, letting a big wave of relief wash over him. He was glad someone had interrupted what they were doing. It could have become deadly serious. He shook off the threatening ( yet so sweet) thoughts.

Everything could go back to normalcy.

Gilbert, though, didn't agree with it at all. Serge had to halt in his steps when the blond's hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked over it, startled.

" We are not done yet," he muttered with a cold voice.

Serge felt shivers run down his spine.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" I hate that Serge Batour, he's going to pay me!! And that slut of Gilbert! He thinks he can get rid of me and replace me with some stupid pianist!! Fools!"

Blough kicked his chair over, fuming with rage, while frightening his roommate. The latter, with trembling legs, raised from his chair and exited their bedroom as quickly as he could. Gilbert had refused to sleep with Blough before leaving with his uncle...It was dangerous to upset Blough. It was dangerous to chose some skinny boy over him.

The rough student, known as lustful but overall stupid, had to do something to get a little revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At night, in the hotel.

He looked calm but inside his blood was boiling like a volcano.

He wondered how two different boys like Gilbert and Serge could sit beside each one without getting into some furious rows. It was obvious Gilbert's attitude changed when the other boy was near him. What special skills, the piano skills left aside, did Serge have? He looked honest and gentle but a bunch of other people had looked the same and never had Gilbert approached them.

He sighed as he opened a little bit more his bedroom door.

Augu tore his eyes away from the two boys who were reading together in the living-room, when his fiancée came back from the bathroom. She had wrapped a towel around her wet body.

" Louise..."

" I don't want to sleep tonight. Not now..." she added as her clothing slid from her shoulders and fell on the floor. Augu contemplated the soft smooth skin. The slender legs that tempted his senses moved when Louisa headed towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Give me a child. We'll soon get married. It's not like the ceremony will be held in months. I'll get pregnant in time with our marriage day..." she said in a whisper.

Then she pressed their lips together.

_A child? I'm thirty-five years old now. I want one...because I want to be a father...because I like Louisa..._his eyes darkened..._because I want Gilbert to die of jealousy when he sees the small baby I'll carry in my arms..._

_He'll see what it is to betray me..._

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Gilbert promised he would do nothing to Serge, the blond could sleep in the same bed. First, he'd demanded to his uncle to have another bedroom, he was still angry at Serge, but finally, loneliness had been too strong for him to bear it.

Even though Auguste was sleeping in the bedroom next to theirs, Gilbert had undressed himself and was now cuddling against Serge. They'd spent so much time together that, even for someone as reserved as Gilbert, it'd become uncomfortable not to have his usual roommate close to him.

Serge took a deep breath and sighed then as his hand rested on the other's back. Gilbert had lay his head on Serge's arm and one of his hands on his chest.

" Serge."

" Yes? What's going on?"

" Who was that girl you danced with during the ball?"

Memory.

" Her name is Patricia, she's Pascal's sister."

" Do you love her?"

The unexpected question startled Serge out of his thoughts. He looked down at Gilbert. The latter's eyes were hidden beneath thick golden curls.

"...N-No...She's nice and very pretty..." the hand on his chest clutched at his nightshirt. " But she's a friend."

" And what was the notebook you were writing in, before going to bed?"

" My...diary..."

Gilbert felt curious.

" A diary?"

" Yes, I write certains things in it...Nothing very interesting but I like remembering some special things..."

There was a silence.

" I think...it's..." _nice_. A simple word and Gilbert was unable to pronounce it.

" Would you want to write in it, too?" asked Serge all of a sudden in a joyful voice. " We can share it! Just the two of us!"

Gilbert was startled. Someone was sharing something with him for something else than physical pleasure, for once. This was too unusual and awkward. Serge's good mood, though, warmed a bit his heart. Would he listen to this warm feeling?

" Are you crazy? Do you think I'm going to share something as petty and stupid as a diary?"

He turned around and tugged the covers up.

Serge wondered what he did wrong this time...

**TBC**

Eirina


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property. No profit made.**

**WARNING: a bit OOC. **

**First of all, thank you to the reviewers! Your comments really help me ^_^**

The light rain that fell that morning didn't affect Serge in the least. This wasn't for him he was worrying but for Gilbert. The blond teen had been absent since he had waken up. When he had opened his eyes, he had seen no one by his side. It was seven in the morning and they had to leave at ten. Auguste and Louisa were still sleeping from what he figured out.

After taking a bath and completing his look for the day, Serge went out of the hotel after leaving a small note for Auguste in case the latter wondered where they were. Serge, in the end, didn't know what to think about the poet. The man often praised him, and he assumed he might be sincere with his compliments, but if someone was to blame for Gilbert's twisted personality and point of view about the world, it would be Auguste. He didn't know everything about their family story but he could feel it.

His affection for Gilbert grew more and more each day but the green-eyed boy had always this expression of hurt and distrust in his eyes when someone approached him. Serge did want to get rid of this coldness but this would be a very painful battle.

The sun started to shine bright in the sky and the thin rain was slowly disappearing.

Serge had asked one of the employees if he had seen a blond boy with green eyes out there. The man told him he found him in the gardens.

XXXXXXX

He had been happy that Serge was profoundly asleep at night because he hadn't wanted him to see how much he had cried. The darkness concealed his pain and his tears. When he was a child, he would spend his night sobbing and searching for some warmth but no one was there to soothe his pain. Everything, everyone had always answered him with silence and indifference.

In the end, there'd been no tear left inside of him.

The only thing that had changed, now, was that he had often a boy who slept next to him. Serge and he were beginning to really get used to each other's presence and body. Sighing, he looked up at the sky as the rain drops splashed on his nose and cheeks. The morning was fresh and the smell of grass and flowers started to invade the surroundings.

_Serge...Can I really trust you...? You're like Augu...but you're different from him too. Like him, you know how to hurt me...but unlike him, you don't do it on purpose...That's what I can assume. The innocence in your eyes, what do I want to try to believe in it? _

His back was wet because of the damped grass. It was so unusual that a summer day started with rain. He had cried because he knew what Augu and Louisa had done that night. The two hadn't tried to hide their activity. Hopeless like an animal that knew it was going to die, Gilbert had clung to Serge's shirt and shed his tears until it hurt too much.

Leisurely, the boy lifted his hand to sway one of his blond curls off his face. He could feel his stomach hurting because of the lack of food within. How could he swallow his breakfast when he just wanted to throw up?

" Hey, are you alright?"

The voice came from his left side and Gilbert looked at the young man who was approaching with cautious steps. He had recognized him, the man - that, truth be told looked like a seventeen year old boy - had carefully observed him when they'd arrived at the hostel. Average, not very tall, elegant but wearing a weird expression on his face. Gilbert inwardly shrugged...he had seen worse in his life, he had been touched by worse.

The very young man watched the lying teen as though he had found an exotic bird. Bright, splendid, breathtaking. He could use all the synonyms he had learned at school to describe how beautiful this blond was. Slightly, he was taken aback by the adult expression animating those green eyes.

" Are you feeling fine? Do you need something?"

_He's young_, noticed Gilbert silently. He didn't even react when the other boy sat down near him and stretched out a hand to stroke his pale cheeks.

" You were not alone yesterday night. Where is your father?"

" Monsieur..." the man's eyes widened when he heard the melodious voice coming out of this pink mouth. " If I kiss you, would you leave me, then?"

He wanted to be alone now. He still couldn't stomach the fact Augu had slept with his fiancé in the room beside his. The man found himself shut up by such sudden and odd words.

" If I ask you to slap me on face, would you do it?"

" W-what are you talking about?" The_ teen_ (maybe) asked with some disgust now.

" Gilbert!!"

Oh, hark who's coming there! The golden-haired boy thought, half-relieved, half- annoyed. They turned their heads to see Serge getting close to them. The brunet boy had a flabbergasted expression on his face. From what Gilbert could see, he instantly understood what Serge was thinking. He was mildly pleased by the jealousy plastered on his face.

Gilbert sat up and reached out a hand to put it on the man's shoulder.

" I was meeting someone new, Serge."

" Stop it, Gilbert." His voice was as cold as ice. Already, his fists were shaking at his sides. " You don't know how you scare me when you disappear like this."

Gilbert frowned but a small smirk tugged at his lips.

" You don't need to worry for me. I'm not your pet, I'm not your child. Go back inside, I have much more important things to do."

He wrapped his arms around the man's neck but the latter, unlike so many others, didn't seem happy with that. He even made a move of rejection.

" Er, wait" said the older teen . " Are the two of you friends?"

This was a funny question. Both boys remained silent. He intently watched them, as if he was searching for something. Serge desired nothing more than go away. He was tired of this. If Gilbert longed for something se xual, who was he to stop him? But now, he had promised himself he would help the boy.

" Let go of him, Gilbert."

" And why would I do that? You're behaving like a jealous wife, Serge."

" I..." he refused to be shut by such words. " I'm not. I want you to follow me. If it's not too much to ask, of course"

" If you want to tell everything to Augu, go ahead. I'm not afraid of that."

" I won't. Just follow me."

Gilbert saw the insistence in the other boy's dark eyes. Unconsciously, his arms slid off the man's neck. _Don't tell me I'm backing down because of Serge..._

" Um...You know...I'm a photographer..." the unknown one finally broke the awkward moment. " I...I just saw him, Gilbert..." he explained to Serge, who seemed to be the more responsible of the two. " My wife saw him too and she says that he looks like the child we had. She just wanted a picture of you" he said Gilbert. The latter was astounded. The guy hadn't been interested in him this way?

" Oh...And it's up to my friend to decide whether he wants to acquiesce to your request." Serge answered, feeling relieved. The man was not a pervert. _Thanks God_.

" But I'm also a...philanthropist. I've always been interested in humans' relationships, no matter their origins. I would like to take pictures of people of different culture background."

XXXXX

It was already nine and a half in the morning. The photograph had been long to be taken, both boys had tried to understand how it worked. The machine was big and strange. They'd already seen such, but they had almost never been photographed. They met the man's wife who was a sick woman. She had talked with a lot softness and kindness even though she was weak. She and her husband had had a son who died prematurely. He looked like Gilbert. It was with much surprise they learned the man and his wife were barely twenty years old in fact.

" What will your uncle tell if he finds out we have been photographed?"

" Why do you care so much? It is just a picture. I prefer paintings though."

Serge remembered Gilbert appreciated arts.

They were sitting on the grass, under a tree, plates filled with bread and berries before them. Gilbert gracefully picked one up and slid it in his mouth. On seeing a bird looking for food, he cut the bread with a small knife and handed the tiny piece to the animal. The bird ate it greedily. Serge was amazed by the softness his friend could show with animals. Maybe...were the animals the only ones to have given warmth and love to Gilbert. This was so sad that someone could have been so lonely and neglected, because it was obvious the emerald green-eyed boy had been. Otherwise, how could he explain this coldness, this behaviour, this hurt? How could Beau reject that small child so cruelly?

With no warning, Serge latched onto the other boy and pressed him against his heart.

If the action startled Gilbert, he hid it well. He just didn't answer to the embrace,nor did he jerk out of this contact...

" What, Serge? What is going on?"

" It's just that I...I wish I could see some hope and joy in your eyes. They scare me so much when I look into them. All I see is...your pain..."

Gilbert felt mortified but concealed it.

" Don't you think I'm hot enough? You hugging me like this just tires me, you know." He tried to act coolly, though the other's display of affection was a searing heat he'd not felt for a very long time.

" Sorry...I..." he pulled away and looked at the blond. " I long to see a smile, a genuine smile on your face. It just suits you better."

" What do you know about me? Do you only know the reason why I don't have that genuine smile?"

Serge noted the anger that went through Gilbert. Whether he had really hurt the green-eyed boy, he wanted to apologize to have created such a cold reaction from him. The way he'd answered Serge was a significant evidence enough that irritation had taken the best of him.

The pianist lowered his gaze but held Gilbert's hand.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pain you."

When he raised his eyes to him a second time, Gilbert was staring at something but he was like in some other place Serge wasn't sure to be able to reach someday.

"...Gilbert?"

" Sometimes, I wish I could escape from _his_ grip."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The trip continued with train. It wasn't long for Auguste to find the most comfortable seats ; people, knowing about his status and popularity, easily gave him the best. Though, and it unnerved Serge from the bottom of his heart, the poet judged Gilbert's behaviour indecent while the boy did nothing wrong and ordered him to find another seat far away from them. Serge watched with hurt eyes as the blond rose to his feet and isolated himself from their group.

Augu was a...

He couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. About what Gilbert had been willing to tell.

_I often spent my time all alone. The maids would be there just for their work. And they would never bring children my age. I sat everyday at the same place and imagine what new game I could play with my pets. I would create toys and pretend they knew how to use them. They were all I really had._

_When Augu came to look after me, that all ceased._

At that moment, his uncle interrupted the conversation as he called them, rather icily. He was glaring at the two teens.

" It's not time to play around when we have to leave."

XXXXXXXXXX

In Paris, they settled in Auguste's mansion. The place was large enough to welcome the four of them. Whether it was due to his status or his impressive demeanor, Auguste Beau frightened all of his servants. They were always looking down when he talked to them. The young maids had their bodies shivering with fear when he addressed them some words and orders, even the most inoffensive ones.

_Well, if he's harsh with his own nephew, why wouldn't he be with his servants? However, he's always speaking with such a mellow and soft voice._

Serge was sure if there could be a revolt, it would probably happen. He shuddered at the thought. One of the most lovely bedrooms was given to the boy. Gilbert had his own beside his. They were tired, both young men decided to rest a little. Gilbert, looking pensive and agitated, stayed in his own bedroom but not for too long.

He slipped off of the bed and headed for Auguste's private office. Louisa was already there, to his dismay.

" Is it true, my darling?" he heard, with his heart that clenched too painfully, Augu ask to his fiancée. In his voice, glee was perceptible.

" Yes," she answered with a controlled tone. But despite this, Gilbert knew she was happy and had something extraordinary to reveal.

" Can you repeat it?"

" I'm pregnant, Auguste. I'm expecting a child," and she gave a low innocent chuckle.

The news sank in Gilbert's mind. He found himself sliding down to the floor like a precious vase that had been knocked over by some unconsiderate person.

**TBC**

Eirina


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property, not profit made.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. **

**Thank you to my reviewers! I hope to finish this soon, there won't remain many chapters then. **

The dining-room was filled with the clicks of forks and knifes against porcelain plates, Augu poured down some vine in each one's glass, with the exception of Louisa. Carefully, she massaged her belly with a tender hand, and Gilbert eyed her with daggers.

" At least, congratulations, again," said Serge as he smiled gently at her. " My aunt often told me about motherhood's joys."

" I started to feel impatient," she acknowledged with a flush on her cheeks. " But now, I know I can aspire to this happiness. All my friends became mothers very early."

" Now, it's your turn, my dear," said Augu with a sweet voice, reaching out a hand to stroke hers. "But please, don't talk about it. We haven't got married yet," he indicated to the boys.

Serge nodded his assent. He munched on the salad he had picked with his silver fork. He raised his eyes towards Gilbert with a slow motion of his head. The beautiful boy looked crushed but seemed to make a great effort of it to hide it. Several feelings seemed to pass on his angelic face. Serge noticed the numerous quick glances that Gilbert chanced at Louisa, though the latter was utterly oblivious to it. Her happiness and her naivety, and the fact she didn't know most of things between her fiancé and Gilbert , made her not to see Gilbert's hatred towards her.

" Serge, I promised you to present you some of my friends who work at the Conservatory. I intend to do this as soon as possible. Perhaps tomorrow, if my schedule allows me so," Auguste addressed him.

" Oh t-thank you! It will be a great pleasure for me. I'm looking forward to meeting them!"

His enthusiasm increased his glee but if he were more selfish, his happiness would be complete. Unfortunately, Gilbert occupied most of the place in his mind,he was only thinking of him when he knew he was hurting, and right now, the blond was obviously moody and sad. And angry.

" And me?" suddenly, Gilbert asked as he transformed his slice of bread in tiny pieces with his frail fingers. They fell in his soup. " What about me, Augu? Am I not worth your attention? Should I wisely seat in a corner and wait for you to look after me?"

Augu's eyes became cold as ice.

" Do you need to talk like a three year old boy, Gilbert?"

The remark whipped the blond's face straight away. Like two balloons, his eyes bulged out. The candles made them totally stand out. He hated to feel ridiculous, and it felt worse when Augu was the cause of his shame. The man continued pitiless:

" I have no interest in you when you behave like that," he pronounced _that_ with an enjoyable level of disgust.

Gilbert was pissed off. Serge could see it. Never had he felt so embarrassed and bad for his comrade. His hand clutched at his napkin, trembling. How he wanted to help Gilbert out. But he just didn't know how and if it would please him. He gave another look at his face contorted with despair and anger. It just convinced him enough to do something in favor of the blond.

But Gilbert reacted before he had time to do so.

" Really?" his shaky voice was proof enough that he was having a hard time concealing his feelings. They burned his small heart like flames. Nevertheless, he kept a deep elegance as he wiped his mouth with his napkin and put down his knife. " So...how should I behave? Even when I'm trying to act wise and calm, you're pushing me away. You begin to talk non sens, Augu. You're contradicting yourself."

Louisa gasped at the insolence and Serge nearly paled at it.

Augu said nothing, as undeniable flames danced in his eyes. At the contrary, he acted coolly as he grabbed his glass and sipped a little of his wine. But inwardly, his wish to slap his nephew straight in the face tempted him to the point his own fingers were shaking around his glass.

" To begin" he said with an ironic smile. " Why won't you follow Serge's example? Your friend here is natural and very happy. It's a shame you are unable to be like him. Every of your good actions- if there were any good actions- is erased by your next stupidity."

The words , which were like the sword of a talented knight who shortened people's lives, shut Gilbert up right away. His own words remained stuck up in his tongue. The boy was profusely bleeding inside. His tears threatened to fall as his pain grew stronger and stronger within his chest. He knew he could burst out, fall on his knees, cry and whimper as childishly as a kid... but he wouldn't do so. Not in front of everyone, in any case.

Silently, the boy pushed back his chair with unsteady hands and tossed his napkin onto his plate.

" I'm sorry. I'm not feeling alright."

_Look at how he bounces out_, Augu said. _Like a wh ore who hasn't enjoyed her night. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

Unhappily, Serge made his way towards his bedroom after he'd spent most of the evening looking for Gilbert who seemed to have disappeared like a ghost. He sighed longly, gripping the doorknob and resting his forehead against the wood.

Why was it always like this between Auguste Beau and Gilbert? Why didn't they just get along like any relatives? Gilbert had been so sad at the dinner that he couldn't help but blame the poet, inwardly.

_More and more I can see he's using Gilbert like some kind of toy. That's a frightening thought, I know, but I'm not feeling otherwise when I look at those two._

He opened the doors and the next seconds, found himself flabbergasted. His eyes widened.

Sitting in a chair, in front of a desk, Gilbert was writing in a notebook like a studious pupil . Like he hadn't noticed Serge come in, he didn't raise his head to him, nor did he make a move to recognize his presence.

" Gilbert?..." he made a step forward. " For how long have you been here? I've been searching for you everywhere. I was starting to worry!"

The green-eyed boy didn't answer and went on with his work. He looked peaceful compared to his state during the lunch. Serge sighed again. He took off his jacket that he threw at a nearby chair and headed calmly for the other boy.

" What are you doing?"

Then his eyes widened again as he halted in his steps in light shock.

Gilbert was writing in his own...diary. _My diary! _

" Finally...you're..."

" You're the one who wanted to share it with me, aren't you?" he lifted his face to Serge, his lips wearing a light smile that could contain so many feelings. Serge didn't know which one to pick.

The blond, who had first seemed a bit cheeky, took a more serious and melancholic expression as if a shadow had floated above his head.

" It helps me," he admitted without looking at him. It warmed Serge's heart up. He too smiled delicately.

" I am glad it does. I'm...glad that you wants to be a part of it. I just want to be your friend, Gilbert. You can rely on me."

The answer he got was that he had then Gilbert standing in front of him as beautiful and graceful as an angel, his green eyes peering intently into his. Serge swallowed hard, unable to avert his eyes. He felt weird at the familiar heat pooling in his lower regions. Gilbert only could pull up some reactions within him.

The blond stretched out a hand and took a hold of one of Serge's. He brought it to his lips and pecked it. Then, he looked up at Serge again, feeling attracted to this boy, his nemesis, his contrary.

Without thinking twice, he wrapped his slender arms around the brunet boy's neck and leaned forward to meet him in a kiss. Serge could have become used to those kisses but, strangely, each kiss was a wonderful new feeling. He liked it, he couldn't deny it. He wanted more from this delicious pink mouth.

Locking his arms around the blond's waist, he returned the kiss with the same favor, in spite of the fact his hands and body were shaking, and plunged his tongue farther into Gilbert's mouth.

The kiss lasted several minutes, Serge didn't remember to have lost his mind to such an extent, and then, Gilbert pulled away, with hooded eyes. He couldn't help his typical smirk to find its place on his face. However, it lacked the cruelty it usually had.

" Good night, Serge. I'll sleep in my bedroom tonight."

_I want to be...wise for once. I can try to do something simple like this. _

Serge nodded. Then, he asked, timidly:

" Can I read what you've written? Or do you want to keep it secret?"

Gilbert nonchalantly shrugged, he had a feeling of modesty though, even if he had done worse things in his past. Holding his heart on his sleeve was completely new to him.

" If you want to know me better, do it. Otherwise, you can wait a little more."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Auguste woke up early for he had a few meetings with long-time friends in a very pretty mansion. Of course, he intended to bring Louisa with him , he also wanted to have Serge with them but the boy had looked tired during their breakfast.

Stealing a peek at the stock of letters a maid had brought to him and put on his desk, the man made his way towards his bookshelf where he had let a small knife. After taking it, he went to his desk, quickly looked at each envelop, and became seriously curious at one.

_From Blough, a student of Lacomblade..._

Blough...Blough...

Who was it?

He slid the blade under the top of the envelop, opened it and took the letter out.

_Mr Auguste Beau,_

_I'm sorry if I bother you but I have to send you this message because it would be a mistake from me to hide you the truth. So, here we go: I just wanted to tell you your nephew Gilbert serves the other students as a... wh ore. Yes, it's true. He's sel ling his bod y to numerous other boys at school, and I must admit...I even have been one of them. But unlike those dishonest creatures, I stopped any business with him and I had to tell you what's really going on with Gilbert, here, at Lacomblade. Your nephew feels no shame as long as he gets everything he wants. His next victim is...Serge Batour...who, I think, is not the good boy that you may think he's. It is known that he willingly gets close to Gilbert for some dirty reasons that my elegance and my modesty prevent me to reveal ..._

Auguste folded back the letter and slid it in his trousers' pocket. His hands were shaking now and he felt the absolute urge to hold something tightly. The first thing he thought of was his whip.

Gilbert was going to taste a bit of his wrath.

Oh, it was not that he really didn't know what the blond was doing at school but it could be a scandal.

Auguste, eyebrows knitted together in a terrible frown, headed for Gilbert's room, his whip in hand.

**TBC**

Eirina


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property, no profit made.**

**WARNING: A bit OOC. **

**Thank you to my reviewers...**

Serge watched with a dismay look the scene taking place before his eyes: Auguste was wrathfully whipping his nephew, and Gilbert was crying out loud, naked under the hits he was getting. Serge had never seen Auguste Beau like this, and wished he hadn't. He looked like...like a beast. His eyes expressed a ferocity that only wild animals show when they are about to kill their preys...

" P-please, stop it!" he managed to tell them; but his voice sounded quite weak, even to his own ears. In fact, he was afraid of Auguste, but there was out of question to let him torture the blond further.

The poet, upon hearing the desperate order, turned around with a menacing glare. When he laid his eyes on the brunet boy who was shaking like a dead leaf, he dropped his whip and his ire seemed to flee away. Cold again, he peered down at the boy at his feet.

" Get washed. You will have some work today. A friend of mine is going to paint a portrait of you, hurry up!"

He gave a last glance full of despise at Gilbert then walked out the door without paying attention to Serge. The latter had a sudden shudder when the man brushed him by. The atmosphere felt heavy, all at once, and it didn't please him. A sensation of sadness lingered in the whole place. Serge found it hard to keep himself from crying.

" Gilbert," he strolled towards him with quick strides. Arriving to him, the tan-skinned boy knelt down and tried to help him. But, like a savage animal which refused to get tamed, the blond grunted and moved back in mistrust. He was trembling from head to foot, and blood was covering his back and face.

_I'm feeling so humiliated...What did get in Augu's mind? Why was he so angry?...has he chosen to treat me like he did when I was a child? ...And Serge...he's seen everything..._

His anger came back, as his eyebrows knitted together.

" Don't look at me!

" Gilbert, you're hurt! Stop moving so much!" it was true; by moving too much, Gilbert was only rubbing his wounds against the rug, which aggravated his state. Auguste had been really rude. Things started to stick together in his mind, just like he was sticking in the right places the pieces of a broken m ozaic.

_This is how Auguste has upraised Gilbert...this is how he has treated him! There's no wonder his nephew is so distant with all of us..._

There was no wonder the words Gilbert had written down on his diary sounded so awful and painful when he read them after Gilbert got back to his own bedroom. His anger towards the world, his own family, the school, the young and himself...all was coming right from Auguste Beau...

" I don't want you to feel pity for me!!" the beautiful, but broken boy ranted, glaring at him. There was no tears anymore in his eyes, but they had left remainders upon his pink cheeks. They were wet.

" Now, now Gilbert. Let me help you. I will heal you."

Serge tried to tug one of the pale arms to lock it around his own shoulder so that he could lift Gilbert and make him seat on the near bed. However, Gilbert decided otherwise as he roughly pushed the boy who, decidedly, saw too many things.

" Gilbert, stop it," the pianist hid the desperate accent of his voice " you know you can trust me. We are friends! Remember that..."

And while Gilbert seemed to ponder over it, Serge took advantage of his pensive state to raise him from the now stained floor, and place him on the bed. The immaculate sheets were dirtied with his blood. He was breathing laboriously. Thanks to water, gauze and some medicine he found in a drawer, Serge could take care of the other boy, washing him and bandaging his wounds. His fingers had been gentle, delicate. Gilbert, who had remained quiet during all the time, had appreciated it.

When Serge was done, the blond wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him forwards for a grateful hug. Augu hurt him...Augu always hurt him. Augu liked to hurt him. Augu both liked and hated him. There was no place for Gilbert in his heart, even if he had tried so hard to find one, even the smallest one, to cuddle against the man he loved. Serge was the only one to like him and offer what must be some human affection.

XXX

Blough was laughing out loud, sitting in a café, with his friends around him,giving the perfect image of servants at their king's feet. They noisily imitated his ridiculous laughters. He couldn't help but tell them over and over again what he'd done. He felt like a genius.

" I'm looking forwards to learning what that slut gets as punishment from his uncle. That letter was really enjoyable to write!!"

He relished his small revenge after the wh ore rejected him for that stupid Serge.

XXX

" See, Serge? The concept of art is not that complicated to understand, pureness and pain are meant to mingle together to give something beautiful. A creation with these two indispensable ingredients is the most breathtaking piece of work one could contemplate. I have never found someone having them in their eyes. But..."

Auguste's deep, grave voice suddenly trailed off as his eyes slanted. He was intently staring at the gorgeous blond creature posing for a painter, in one of the rooms of the house. Serge, standing with the man behind a glass, followed his gaze and laid his eyes on Gilbert. Because the poet had wanted it, the ethereal pale boy was the model for a new picture Auguste had ordered.

A two-meters long veil covered Gilbert's body. Its whiteness reinforced the idea of pureness floating around the boy like an halo. Around his golden curls, a crown of pink flowers throned as if at their right places. The sun light, filtering through the ivory colored curtains made particles of air visible to their eyes. Gilbert did look like a strange creature from another world.

Looking at this beauty, Serge couldn't help but feel a big lump forming in his throat. He could smile, on seeing someone as amazingly beautiful as Gilbert was, but sadness clenched his heart.

_But he's the one to have pureness and pain in his wide green eyes. That's why Auguste told him to be the model for that picture. He has shaped Gilbert like this. He has tormented him till his very core. And Gilbert is unable, almost unable, to resist him, like he's chained forever to a cell's wall. I can't stand that anymore. I have to help him. I have. _

" Mr Beau...Would you acquiesce to my wish if I told you what it was?"

The cold poet looked at him, surprised. An eerie expression of seriousness had polished Serge's features. He wondered what he was thinking of.

" It depends. But tell me, I'm curious. It can still be possible."

Serge took in a deep breath, his courage more renewed as feeling his lungs swelling with air.

" I want to play the piano at the Opera, tomorrow, at night. I want to. And one of my compositions."

Moreover, there was another thing that displeased Serge, despite the magnificence of that view. It was the fact that Gilbert's emerald eyes were as dull and empty as the hugest of the de serts.

XXX

He played again and again the notes. The sound echoed in his vast bedroom.

A long sigh escaped Serge's mouth. Looking at his watch, he realized he had been playing the piano for three hours now. " If I didn't like this instrument so much, I wouldn't be able to last that long!"

He stretched his arms and then, looked at his window. That gave to a balcony. The thin white curtains almost concealed the fair haired boy who was sitting, outside, on a sofa.

Was Gilbert sleeping while the night started, fresh and melancholic like an evanescent dream? Serge rose from his chair and a few strides later, reached the balcony.

When he could see Gilbert, his heart clenched again. The blond boy was laying, a thick blanket wrapped around his frail body, his right shoulder only stuck out. Tears were still rolling from his closed green eyes. Tenderly, Serge wiped them away with his finger.

" I'm not sleeping," he suddenly murmured. The green of his eyes revealed when his lids lifted slowly. " I was listening to your heavenly music."

"...What were you thinking about?"

" About what I have only been. A doll for the others." in spite of the sad and revolting words, Gilbert was calm and composed. Serge shook his head, disagreeing.

" Stop thinking like that. To me, you're not a doll or a toy."

" So...What am I to you, Serge?" he asked, with a faint playful smile on his lips. " Although you've read the horrible lines of my life, you're still there, talking so kindly to me."

A grin tugged at Serge' lips.

" I'm thinking of you as someone capable and beautiful. Beautiful in both of the outside and the inside. And I'm grateful to you for letting me get a place in your life."

Gilbert nearly lost his smile, his lips drawing instead a weird line. It showed uncertainty.

"...Really?"

" Yes, I want you to trust me. More than anyone else. And I trust you... Do you like me, Gilbert? Do you like me well?"

The blond startled at the question. He was now staring at the dark haired boy with widened eyes. Serge kept smiling softly at him. He knelt down on the cold floor, and grabbed Gilbert's hands that he gathered up between his.

" You don't have to answer me now. Tomorrow, I will play at the Opera. And there..." he said, locking his dark eyes on his " I will show you how much I like you, Gilbert. I will show you you can count on me."

_I will play my music for you._

Without another word, Serge kissed Gilbert.

TBC

Eirina


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KAZE TO KI NO UTA**

**It is not my property, not profit made.**

**This is the last chapter, and I thank everyone who has reviewed this fic! Thanks! This chapter is a bit special, though, because at the end, there are a very few paragraphs in French: I put the translation right after them, so no worries! Small things changed but it'll be understandable. I thought using a few French words for the final wouldn't be too much: the canon story is set in France and I like imagining the characters speaking in French. Hope you don't mind :) thank you!**

* * *

**_Chapter 12 _**

" Serge, Serge!"

Cheeks red with glee, Serge promptly wheeled around to see who was calling him. Bastien , Karl's little brother, was at the top of the stairs, agitating a long white fabric that Serge could recognize as his...

" My scarf! That's my scarf!" diving in happiness, the pianist had forgotten it in the music classroom. He jogged the stairs up and took it back, his eyes gleaming with gratefulness.

" Thank you, Bastien. I'd have been well embarrassed if I had left it there and I never find it. My aunt offered me it, she'd have been angry."

Bastien blushed. He liked Serge.

" You're welcome!"

" Well, if you don't mind, I'll go back to the dormitories..."

" All right b-but...I wanted to know...what did you talk about with Rosemarine...at the end of the course?..."

" Did you spy us?" Serge asked with mischief, smiling kindly to the boy.

Bastien's face became red like blood.

" No! It took my curiousness: I just realized it seemed very important...So, I only saw when he started to talk with you and you looked very...happy, then."

" Yes, I really am! If only you knew what was happening to me! I..." The big brown eyes were shining with an extreme cheerfulness. Bastien felt his own heart flutter as he couldn't take his eyes off of Serge.

" Tell me! I want to know, we're friends!"

" Fine, but promise you won't repeat it to everyone. I don't want people to start making a fuss of it. I'd feel ridiculous..."

" I promise!" Bastien made, lifting his right hand to emphasize his statement.

" Well: Rosemarine said I would be hired after the exams for the Summer time by a few families, as a piano teacher for their children, in Paris! It makes me so happy! I have the written contract with me, so it means, I'll earn my very first money with the piano, with something I like!"

" Oh, I'm so glad for you! You deserved it, congratulations!" he took him into a hug. " I'm sure you'll make a great teacher!"

" Thank you! Now, I'll go and please, don't repeat to anyone."

Bastien nodded, then left for the library. As for Serge, joyful like a bird, he began bouncing down the last stairs leading him to the hall and then, the exit. The boy missed a step and slid full butts upon a wooden floor.

" Ouch!" he hissed with pain as he rubbed his sore rear. " Will teach me to watch when I'm running and jumping like a fool!"

" Or when you're blinded by your happiness."

Serge raised his eyes. They lit up as he recognized the pale face. Gilbert was beautiful as ever. A smile came to his lips when the blond held out his hand. Gratefully, Serge took it and was lifted up.

" Thank you. I'm glad to see you..."

" Mh..." the green eyed boy eyed the letter Serge was pressing between his fingers. " What is it? Is it some keys for happiness?" he asked with small mischief. The dark haired boy couldn't help but laugh.

" It is. Indeed. I'll be very busy if I believe my luck...and what is written in it. Maybe shall I read it for you..."

He was interrupted by Gilbert. He waved his hand in dismissal.

" I don't need to hear that."_ As long as you're happy._ " And we don't have much time: I want to walk with you before we have to go back to the dormitories." _And you stay with me...just like I stay with you._

" Right. All right." Surprise was floating in Serge's mind, his lover acted a bit weird...though...there was no malice in his behaviour and Gilbert had incredibly softened for months now. And Pascal and Karl told him it was thanks to him. His help, his presence, his perseverance...It wasn't that difficult for him to put some belief in that, but Serge would find it terribly pretentious and ungrateful if he didn't acknowledge Gilbert's strength and will themselves. The blond boy had done much, for him, for Serge too, to get better, to heal from his moral wounds, and to lead a healthier life. But how hard it had been to get Gilbert smiling genuinely, and trusting Serge. Tears had often fell down, slaps had been given many times, shouts had echoed throughout their bedroom more than any students could bear. The directors of the school had more than once thought of separating them. But both of them were repulsed at the idea of being apart from each other.

" It's cold outside and you aren't wearing something warm. I can lend you my jacket if you want," Serge proposed at the other boy took hold of his arm. They made their way out. Gilbert's lips drew a sarcastic smile.

" What for? I can go to the bedroom and take my own jacket. It'd be better, wouldn't it? Or maybe you're scared..."

Serge raised an eyebrow.

" Scared? Me? Why would I be?"

" Because the pretty new student, who is in our school now, can't stop looking at me every time we are in the same corridor. Aren't you jealous, my dear Serge?" he teased him. Serge's eyes darkened, his expression became cold. It did not go unnoticed to Gilbert. His smirk grew larger, though his teeth remained hidden behind his lips.

" Did you kiss him to see if he could resist you? Like you did to me?" Serge asked, looking away. The wind shook the trees of the school's garden. One of the tree seemed ready to submit and break out." And if yes, did he like it?"

The wind froze him, both inside and outside. Gilbert's hand tightened around his forearm.

" No..." he answered slowly. " But he invited me to work with him in the library. Tomorrow."

" Oh...and why did you answer? I'm curious."

In spite of the wind's strength, the tree remained steady and full of majesty. His seemingly frail branches never broke. Serge could feel the other's eyes on him. So he looked at companion, to show he could face him no matter what he would say. Gilbert said:

" I answered him...I'd see if I have something to do with my lover. If I did, I wouldn't see him. And I only worked with you, I said too."

Serge found it hard to conceal the joy that was expressing upon his face.

" So what? Aren't you the one, Serge?" Gilbert did with some amusement. " Or maybe you forgot, you _evergreen_ tree!"

" It's not that: I think you have the right to do anything you want. You don't have to get my permission, you know that. Do everything you wish. And...before you go to the bedroom to take your jacket, let me give you my scarf. You'll never catch a cold with that," he unfolded the scarf he had around his neck and then, delicately loosely rolled it around Gilbert's neck.

The wind was appeased. And the tree seemed to bend to its soft caresses.

Long seconds streamed in the flow of time, the two boy staring at each other in silence. Then, Gilbert leaned forward and pressed his lips to Serge's. The contact was so soft that Serge found himself closing his eyes to enjoy the gift. But, just as expected, laughing mischievously, Gilbert pulled away and started jogging away from his friend.

" Ahah...come here, Serge! Let's go to the greenhouse, the gardener saved some fruits for us!"

And he disappeared behind the trees and bushes. Serge's eyes slanted at the nakedness of their branches.

XXX

Out of breath, Gilbert was coming from his stroll in the gardens, cheeks red, his hair dishevelled by the wind, and his flannel white shirt creased. His arms were charged with red roses that he and Serge had picked up with much amusement, mulling over the possibility of being caught in what they called a "sweet sin". Roses, from the green house, were not to be taken.

His forehead was shining with perspiration and his hands were dirty with mud but his happy mood was written all over his face as he headed for the private living-room. Someone was waiting for him, and he didn't know who it could be. However, it didn't affect him that much as a long smile was gracing his face all along the way.

When he opened the door and his visitor's identity was revealed, the boy's heart skipped a beat as he felt the ground crumbling under his feet. His hand reached for the doorframe and a few roses fell on the dull-coloured floor, losing their red luster as soon as they touched the ground.

" _Bonjour,_ Gilbert," said a very calm, yet smiling Auguste Beau, hands crossed beneath his pointed chin. " Why do you look so troubled?"

The boy was unable to answer. He'd thought Auguste would come at the end of May as he had written so in his last letter. He had expressed with his typical reserved, yet sentimental style, he hesitated between bringing his nephew with him to Paris or place him at some friends' place for the Summer time. Gilbert had read the letter with febrility, his body trembling as though he'd been reading it under a swirl of snow in the middle of winter.

Now, seeing Auguste in the middle of that living-room was repulsing him. He wanted to say him he hadn't wanted to see him.

" My, my...is it how you're welcoming your parent, Gilbert?" the poet raised up from his flowery armchair with an evil grace, his silhouette as slender as ever. His dark blue cape was covering him head to foot, giving the impression of being an eagle. He took a few steps forward. " You're really deteriorating yourself, my fallen angel, aren't you? No "hello", no kiss, no caress. And look at yourself..." he stopped in his track, taking in a freezing observation of the blond boy. " You're a complete disaster." Before Gilbert could move away, Auguste caught him by the collar, tugged the boy to him, and worked on making a proper knot of the tie. " Even this isn't elegantly arranged. Oh la la , silly boy. How many times do I have to tell you to look beautiful like a statue of an ancient Greek garden and not like some beggar?"

He, then, lifted a bit of Gilbert's jacket, his other hand cupping his own chin as he kept inspecting the adolescent's aspect. " Your shirt is all stained. Those roses totally messed it."

" What do you want?" Gilbert managed to ask, with a shaky voice.

" Be calm, my boy and listen to me. Take a seat, and leave those roses on the table, next to you."

Gilbert didn't submit. His arms tightened around the flowers while his eyes remained fixed on Auguste. Auguste looked at him from head to foot with an icing gaze. He felt him slipping away...escaping his fingers...was the beautiful thorned rose blossoming with love and happiness while to the older man, here in that room, beauty could only be achieved with pain and tears? Was Gilbert really becoming as banal and common as the others? The mere thought made shivers ran down Auguste's spine. However, Gilbert still had that small flame in his eyes when he watched Augu.

" Fine..." the poet said with a faint sigh. " I want to take you to Paris with me, the next week."

"...Paris?" the name had made his eyes widen. " Why?"

" Why such a question, Gilbert? Don't you like Paris? You've already been there."

As the blond remained quiet, Auguste said with a drawling voice:

" I thought it would make you happy."

" It's sudden...and Augu...I thought I'd go there only after the exams." He could feel himself trapped between the poet's claws he used to love so much, so strongly to the point of suffocating if he didn't get a letter from him. His proposition was full of poison.

"...In a past that is not so remote, you would cling and beg me to bring you with me. Why this change of heart, Gilbert? Don't you have enough of this school? You used to despise it."

" I used to...indeed, Augu." Gilbert gave a slight nod. " But first, I want to know what you're reserving to me. I can't go there if you don't tell me the reasons why I have to go sooner."

" All right." _What an insolence_. It was fear. It was strength. " If you want to know so much." And it was...independence. " I'm sure you haven't forgotten this beautiful lady named Sophie, who is an acquaintance of mine and used to often visit us, when we were living in Marseilles."

It struck a cord. Gilbert's heart tightened.

" Yes. I remember. I remember, first of all, she left us suddenly without telling us why." It had broken his heart. " She was like a..." a mother. And she abandoned him. Like everyone who used to approach him. Augu caught the emotions in the green eyes. It made him smirk.

" Well, Gilbert...she's coming back from a trip, with her husband. And we talked. And she wants to see you again, she's in Paris currently. She rents a beautiful flat in one of the greatest Haussmanian buildings. Of course, I couldn't refuse her such a favour because she longs to know what kind of person you've become. She says she saw you on one of the pictures of a photographer, a friend of hers. This picture he took of you and Serge Battour last year." _Without telling me it. _

Gilbert's eyes couldn't cease to grow larger.

" So...Do you want to see her again? We could leave now."

The question was a dilemma. The thought of going with Augu, his only parent here in France, was something he'd totally have rejoiced over a few months back. But things had changed with the time passing by. His love for Augu...its flame was still burning within...but it had shortened until it had a tiny place only in his heart. He was afraid of it growing again if he ever let Auguste move towards him. It couldn't do not allow such thing to happen. He wouldn't be unhappy a second time.

The blond shook his head.

" No. I'm sorry." He shook his head again. " I'm sorry. But I don't want to go with you. I'm fine here. Here." He stared at him. " This is my place. This is where I belong."

Auguste was unable to reply. He stared, too, at the angel standing before him. His locks were as golden as the sun.

" Are you sure, Gilbert?"

" Yes, I am," he quickly answered with a nervous nod.

" Then, you have to remember I'll only come back at the end of the year. Or even, maybe, next year."

The revelation made Gilbert's lips quiver.

" All right. If that's the case, then so be it."

A smile came upon his face at last. " Now, Auguste, I'll go. I have to read my books. I've become a good student." _Well, I'm trying._ Then, he turned around to leave, his hand upon the doorknob.

" You said it to me...in a your last letter. Four months ago, already."

Gilbert looked over his shoulder, his profile paler with the roses against it.

" I know. _Aurevoir_, Auguste."

XXX

" Gilbert! Where have you been? You missed dinner, again!"

Serge closed the door behind him. He startled when he caught sight of Gilbert lying upon his bed, covered with several blankets, obviously shuddering. Only a mop of fair hair was visible to the young pianist.

" Gilbert," Serge called again. " Is everything all right? Are you sick?"

He dropped his books without caring if they splashed loudly on the ground, and headed for the bed as he felt more and more worried and sat down near him. He found Gilbert awake and staring at some point on the wall. Frowning, Serge leaned forward and touched the boy's forehead. It was a bit hot. " You're sick." he sighed. " We should never have got out, today... Fine, I'll get you some medicine and water."

Gilbert shook his head, his golden threads falling on his eyes.

" No, Serge, stay."

" What is it?"

He watched Gilbert's hand sliding out from under the blanket to curl delicately around his own hand, their different colours skins beautifully matching each one. Gilbert's hand was soft.

" I...I got a visit from Auguste."

" Oh..." Serge's heart froze. His fingers which were tenderly stroking the other's skin, ceased their soothing activity. " And...how was it...?" he asked with some dread.

" It..." he paused.

Suddenly Gilbert bolted up into a sitting position and locked his arms around the brunet boy's neck, pressing him hard against himself.

" Gilbert?" Serge's voice sounded a bit shaky but he soon found himself returning the hug with the same intensity. " What's wrong? Tell me..." Was he crying? The fact that Gilbert could be totally upset – and influenced again- by his uncle was a fright to Serge.

" I told him I wouldn't go with him."

Surprise soon raised into glee. A long smile curved Serge's lips upwards and his big brown eyes started to shine with their usual cheerfulness.

" I managed to tell him, Serge. I...I don't want to follow him anymore...I...I have you, now."

Serge closed his eyes, the words sinking into his mind. They were shaking him up within. Gilbert had just said him he meant enough in his life to replace Auguste Beau. He squeezed the blond harder, just like finally the wind had been tamed...made human for the first time. His wild, evanescent, mysterious and beautiful Gilbert was giving a bit of his love to him...

Softly, slowly, Serge pulled away just to cup the other's face between his hands and kissed him.

XXX

" What?! So you're leaving for Paris tomorrow!"

" I know, Pascal, it's sooner than expected...but it seems one of the ladies of the family that hires me was in holidays in our region, and more precisely, in Arles. When we were in the café, and I played that day, she was there. She liked the way I played! Now her family wants to meet me sooner."

"...It seems she fell for you."

" Oh...Don't joke around...It's only professional, and there's Gilbert..."

" Oh, it's true, your sweetheart. And what is he thinking about you leaving tomorrow?"

XXX

Gilbert smoothed Serge's collar, his long white scarf rolled around his neck, the temperature still a bit cold in the grey morning. Serge had bought a new scarf. Its white colour matched Gilbert's, the one he had given to him. It had Serge's scent all over it, and Gilbert liked to smell it when no one was around to see him. The two boys were looking at each other, ignoring everyone else around in the railway station. There wasn't a lot of people on the quay.

" Bon voyage..."

" I won't be long...I'll come back quickly. And next time, we'll go there together. I'll have enough money for us."

Gilbert shook his head: he didn't need Serge's money.

" Have a safe trip, then."

" Thank you. I love you, Gilbert."

The bright green eyed boy smiled. He then stepped back as the train was about to leave the station. It whistled loudly, and soon a smoke escaped its chimney at the front. Pascal and Karl were waiting a few meters away behind them, saying their goodbyes to Serge too. Rosemarine preceding for he was accompanying him to Paris; Serge smiling, too, turned around to get on board the train. As soon as he stepped into the train, he was indicated his place. The train was waiting for its last travellers.

Serge was feeling glad: using the trains was something he appreciated. Visiting the capital was a very much entertaining perspective...

" Serge!!"

Serge's eyes widened as he was called. It also attracted Rosemarine's attention who glanced through the window. " Someone isn't finished with you," he said but Serge was already heading towards the exit doors which were still open, though for a few second only. What was his surprise when he saw Gilbert running towards him, with a look where he could decipher anxiety, even despair, but also gratefulness: " Gil..."

The blond wrapped his arms around his neck. He embraced him tightly, then granted him a kiss on the lips.

" Come back safely."

He slid a letter in his hand then slid away. The train was starting, and soon, Serge was obliged to step away from the exit. He opened one of the windows as the steel vehicle was bringing him away from his friends.

" I'll do, Gilbert! Count on me!" he could only catch the small smile upon the frail silhouette on the one he'd grown to love before it disappeared from his view.

His heart full with many emotions, Serge seated, his trip companion before him and talking with a lady sitting close to them. He looked down at the letter.

When he finished reading, his heart was fluttering with happiness. There was a promise to hold, and he would, for him. " I promise, Gilbert, I promise."

* * *

_Mon cher Serge..._

_Ce matin, en allant dans le jardin, je voulus profiter des premiers rayons de soleil qui illuminaient le tout Lacomblade. C'était magnifique, alors j'ai erré quelques minutes. Puis, j'ai dû retourner au dortoir afin de me préparer pour le jour. J'avais été absent ce jour là, à la leçon de français et tu t'étais inquiété. J'en avais ri parce que tu t'imagines toujours mille choses bizarres si je ne reviens pas à l'heure. Mais maintenant, je peux te dire sans façon pourquoi, je n'étais pas venu. Sur mon chemin du retour, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux rosiers du jardin, ceux qui ne sont pas dans la serre..._

_Sais-tu ce que j'ai vu? Une rose venait juste d'éclore alors qu'il fait toujours aussi froid et que nous ne sommes seulement qu'en fin d'hiver. Elle n'avait aucune épine. Dois-je comprendre que d'autres belles choses me sont promises, nous sont promises? J'ai eu besoin d'écrire tout cela parce que ces pensées me bouleversaient. Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que j'ai eu confiance en toi. Promets moi de ne rien gâcher. _

_Gilbert ta rose sans épine... _[1]

**The End**.

* * *

[1] My Dear Serge,

That morning, when I went into the garden, I wanted to take advantage of the first sun beams that were lighting Lacomblade. It was beautiful, so I wandered some minutes there. Then I had to go back to the dormitory to prepare myself ready for the day. I had been absent that day for the French lesson and you got worried. It had made me laugh because you're always imagining multiple odd things if I'm not back in time. But now, I can tell you at last why I didn't come to the lessons. On my way back, I stole a peek at the roses bushes of the gardens, not those of the greenhouse.

Do you know what I saw? A rose had just hatched while it is still cold and it is only winter's end. It had no thorns. Should I believe other beautiful things are waiting for me, for us? I felt the need to write all this down because these thoughts were up siding down. If you get this letter, it means I trusted you. Promise you won't spoil anything.

Gilbert the thornless rose.

* * *

**Thank you**! and sorry if it took me long to finish it.


End file.
